La otra cara de la moneda
by Sue Black
Summary: Draco y Hermione regresan a terminar su séptimo año a Hogwarts, sin esperarlo algo sucede entre los dos, ninguno sabe a donde los llevara lo que comienzan a sentir pero por el momento no les interesa…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo la loca idea que surgió una noche de insomnio de juntar a mi par favorito H&D.

Hola, aquí con una nueva historia (¡lo sé! Sin haber terminado la anterior pero está en proceso de actualización, lo prometo, pronto capitulo nuevo) no está demás decir que soy mala, en verdad mala para los summary pero que los invito a que lean lo que mi loca mente ideo en una noche de insomnio debido a una taza de café a una hora inconveniente sumada a aquellas preocupaciones que la vida cotidiana trae, quizá no es una idea muy innovadora y más bien sea lo mismo pero a mi manera, ósea mi versión, bien no quiero que mi introducción/bienvenida (para lo que al parecer también soy pésima) sea más largo que el propio primer capítulo así que aquí paro YA.

Sue Black

XoXo

**La otra cara de la moneda.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Para el día que Draco Malfoy acepto que venía fijándose más en su némesis, Hermione Granger, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde su regreso a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo curso por orden del Wizengamot, entre muchas otras clausulas para dejarlo en libertad después del juicio al que fue sometido.

Esa tarde de la primera semana del curso, como las anteriores estaba ocultándose en la biblioteca y es que regresar no fue cosa fácil y menos para él que volvía convertido en un paria de la sociedad mágica. Situación graciosa porque el nuevo ministro iba por ahí ondeando la bandera de la unidad y la igualdad entre los magos sin importar su origen o posición. Draco comenzaba a tener claro que los habían dejado libres no por falta de pruebas en su contra (las había más que suficientes) o la gran actuación de su madre para que Potter pudiera vencer. No, los habían dejado libres porque era más duro el castigo de llevar contigo a donde fueras los murmullos y acusaciones, que allá donde caminaras las personas cambiaran de acera o simplemente los lugares que acostumbrabas frecuentar cortésmente te dijeran que no eras bien recibido nunca jamás o cuando antes no tuvieron objeción por la procedencia del dinero con que saldabas tus cuentas ahora tu dinero parecía no tener el mismo valor que el de los demás…nada era sencillo, no lo seria ya más para él, eso lo tenía claro.

Como decíamos el rubio caminaba de manera distraída por el pasillo de historia de la magia, pasillo poco concurrido por lo que era ideal para pasar desapercibido, cuando choco con alguien y para su mala suerte le tiro los libros que llevaba, Draco sin poder evitar maldecir su mala suerte ¡Maldita maldición llevaba a cuestas! Se apresuro a recoger los libros para evitar un altercado poco conveniente para su condicionada libertad pero la suerte repetimos no estaba de su lado por lo que choco su frente con la de la otra persona, que por la queja que dejo salir era claramente una chica y la cereza del pastel la mejor amiga de Potter, la heroína de guerra y novia de la comadreja, Hermione "ratón de biblioteca" Granger ¿Qué podía haber peor que eso para él en aquel momento? Que un intercambio de palabras ocurriera como era su antigua costumbre y viniera a dar al traste con su esfuerzo de no cruzarse más nunca de ser posible, que tenía que aceptar no lo era mientras estuvieran en el mismo colegio, compartieran clases, zonas de comida, estudio y recreo. Y entonces Draco Malfoy hizo lo que venía practicando y porque no decir perfeccionando últimamente, la amabilidad que le salía pésimo todavía y la evasión que podría ya llamar un arte. Suspiro casi imperceptiblemente, era un recuerdo lejano el poseer un orgullo y darse el gusto de ser atrozmente arrogante

Dándole los libros a Hermione toscamente y murmurando un lo siento atropellado salió de ahí, dejando a una chica castaña sorprendida…y desde ese día Hermione Granger comenzó sin darse cuenta a prestar más atención a Draco Malfoy, y es que su curiosidad despertó y ella necesitaba saciarla.

Aquella noche durante la cena fue la primera de las muchas donde sus miradas se cruzarían. Draco sintió aquella mirada curiosa, a mitad de la cena, la busco discretamente entre aquellos que cenaban en el gran comedor y no tardo mucho en dar con la dueña, era ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger. Y es que aquella mirada no era como las demás a las que era sometido diariamente, aquellas de odio porque ser quien era y el lado de la guerra al que había pertenecido, aquellas de rencor por la "buena suerte" que había corrido su familia o aquellas de desprecio simple y llano por quien había sido y la forma que se había comportado y ahora podía ser expresado pues el príncipe había caído en desgracia. Esa mirada era diferente, escrutadora, instigadora pero no molesta y Draco no se amedrentaría porque alguien lo mirara de aquella forma ¡Claro que no! Así que le sostuvo la mirada, de manera segura, altanera, avasallante…no como la miraba antes con algo de desdén y petulancia, era una manera nueva, recién estrenada junto con su nuevo y mejorado pero obligado yo. Hermione fue la primera en bajar la mirada de regreso a la cena que durante aquellos minutos solo había estado revolviendo nerviosamente en su plato y sonrió de medio lado. Y fue aquella sonrisa, sincera, curiosa, ajena de prepotencia o superioridad alguna lo que comenzó a poner en deshielo algo en el pecho del Draco Malfoy, la causa de muchas cosas que sucederían más adelante.

**.oOo.**

Pasaron, como ya mencionábamos antes, dos semanas en las que Draco había notado varios cambios en la prefecta de Gryffindor, como que ya no participaba tan activamente en clase, al contrario quería pasar desapercibida sin lograrlo y es que ahora era toda una figura en el mundo mágico. Llevaba su cabello más corto y menos estilo arbusto, y algo en lo que Draco no pudo dejar de fijarse pero tenía que hacerlo fue en que el uniforme dejaba ver unas curvas que antes no había notado, todos incluso los Slytherin lo comentaban, llevaba la falda más corta, la camisa menos holgada...

-¿Algo interesante?- La voz de Blaise Zabini lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa?-Draco se giro rápidamente, lo habían cazado infraganti.

La sonrisa burlona de Blaise hizo gruñir a Draco.

-¿Qué había tan interesante donde los Gryffindor que ni siquiera parpadeabas?-lo pico el moreno.

-Yo no miraba…

-Claro, claro, lo que tú digas Malfoy-lo corto Zabini comenzando a comer de su plato muy bien servido.

Draco imito a su compañero y últimamente único amigo, comió de su plato sin volver a levantar la mirada, si, era definitivo se le estaba volviendo una costumbre buscar a la castaña allá donde fuera, mirarla intensamente hasta que sintiera su mirada sobre ella y le buscara, esperaría paciente a que se cruzaran y entonces la sostendría, fuerte y segura. Ella seria quien la bajaría primero, últimamente un poco avergonzada situación que delataba el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Y ella, Hermione, siempre la desviaría con una media sonrisa, una sonrisa para él.

Claro que no habían cruzado palabra o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera habían intercambiado insultos, y claro que Draco sabia porque había escuchado a Parkinson y Greengrass decirlo en la sala común que Granger andaba de novia con el zanahorio. Y sabia que aquello no estaba bien, sabía quién era ella y quien era él, y aquellas miradas no llevarían a nada ¡Lo sabía, claro que sí! Pero no por eso dejaría de hacerlo, de provocarla, de disfrutar mirarla…al fin y al cabo eran solo eso, miradas.

Al día siguiente Hermione dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa en la que hacia su trabajo para pociones mientras iba en busca de un libro de consulta, camino por el pasillo que correspondía a dicha asignatura lentamente, quizá tardo un par de minutos en volver pero cuando lo hizo encontró una pequeña sorpresa sobre su pergamino a medio escribir. Era una golosina, al parecer un chocolate, de apariencia costosa pues su envoltura dorada con rojo lo denotaba. Miro a los lados buscando a quien lo había dejado ahí pero los pocos que estaban en las mesas cercanas parecían realmente concentrados y que no se habían movido de la posición en la que estaban por un buen rato, uno de hecho dormitaba sobre un grueso volumen de historia de la magia. Decidió dejarlo pasar poniéndolo dentro de su bolso, no sin sentirse un poco ansiosa por saber quién podría haber sido y un chico sonreía al ver su actitud desconcertada, disfrutando por un momento de lo que aquel anonimato le daba.

**.oOo.**

**Solo una nota final la canción que da nombre al fic pertenece a Rata Blanca, escúchenla es en verdad muy buena.**

**Serán bienvenidos y muy agradecidos sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece, solo la loca idea que surgió una noche de insomnio de juntar a mi par favorito H&D.

Me gustaría que escucharan la canción de Ella de Rata Blanca cuando aparezca **H&D** ¿Trato hecho?

**La otra cara de la moneda.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Pasado más de un mes Draco tenía una rutina más o menos normal establecida. Despertaba y se duchaba, salía de la sala común de Slytherin acompañado de Zabini y desayunaba como todos los demás en el gran comedor donde cada mañana sin falta buscaba con la mirada a cierta castaña hasta que recibía como recompensa a su insistencia una velada sonrisa, imperceptible casi para cualquier otra persona alrededor, una sonrisa solo para él y por ese momento se daba el lujo de pensar que todo iría bien, no solo ese día, todos los días que siguieran aunque solo fuera una ilusión.

Después iba a sus clases por la mañana en las que intentaba concentrarse, en verdad se esforzaba pero si ella aparecía por su campo de visión su concentración se esfumaba y todo aquel esfuerzo se iba al traste. Y él bufaba cuando cortaba o pesaba o media algo mal para alguna poción, y él no podía fallar porque era el mejor en esa clase de cualquier curso, y Zabini a su lado lo disfrutaba, lo notaba por aquella risa ahogada. Y siempre sin excepción, rogaba porque las clases que compartía con los Gryffindor terminaran pronto pues era una lenta y dolorosa tortura pero cuando terminaban, la castaña salía con los demás y la perdía de vista se olvidaba de sus antiguos ruegos preguntándose porque aquellas clases eran tan cortas y ella se sentaba tan lejos, y sus miradas no se cruzaban nunca, y esa necesidad por tener su atención no disminuía ni un poco.

A la hora del almuerzo la rutina de las miradas volvía, y Draco no podía evitar disimular una sonrisa cuando tenían que llamar la atención de Hermione pues no atendía a las platicas de su alrededor, veía a la pelirroja mirar extrañada alrededor sin poder encontrar nunca que era tan interesante para la castaña. Un par de días Draco tenía las horas después libres las cuales aprovechaba para adelantar trabajos, estudiar o leer simplemente quizá junto al lago o en la sala común de Slytherin en la cual había vuelto a ser bien recibido, prescindiendo así de pasar horas entre el polvo y olor a libro viejo de la biblioteca, aunque su vida social no volvió o volvería a ser como en antaño. Acudía a sus últimas horas de clases por la tarde o en su caso a los entrenamientos de quidditch y es que Draco volvió a ser el buscador de su equipo porque dejando de lado que era parte de su condena y otras razones que tuvieran para aceptarlo de vuelta en el equipo, era el mejor y lo demostraba en cada ocasión que tenia. Había que aceptar que ahora tenía más posibilidades de sobresalir como el gran mago que era, sin caretas de niño rico y protegido, de prospecto a mortifago, mortifago fracasado o cualquiera que se aplicara, sin los estándares que Lucius le establecía en el pasado o la intensa competitividad-rivalidad con Potter solo quedaba lo que podía dar de sí mismo, lo que él esperaba y lo que estaba dispuesto a demostrar, solo sus propios estándares.

Y cuando la cena llegaba y era su última oportunidad de mirar a Hermione, no perdía el tiempo y la observaba comer, llevarse algún mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, reír de la ocurrencia de alguno de los chicos a su alrededor, discutir con la pelirroja o explicar algo a Longbottom…y en verdad le gustaba hacerlo, mirarla.

**.oOo.**

Después del almuerzo de un día a principios de octubre Hermione decidió salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos, digamos que hacia buen clima, el cielo está despejado después de un par de días lluviosos y podías disfrutar de una tarde cálida, sentada sobre el verde pasto que ya a esa hora no está húmedo. La mayoría pensaría que la biblioteca era su lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts pero en días como aquel era la verde extensión que rodeaba el colegio la que tanto le gustaba, con aquella vista que el reflejo del cielo al atardecer en el lago ofrecía ¿Quién no disfruta de una puesta de sol? Así que se encamino a un sitio que ofrecía una buena vista, que no era muy concurrido y contaba con un buen árbol en el cual apoyar la espalda para leer o simplemente dejar volar la imaginación.

Hermione se detuvo al notar que el lugar al que se dirigía ya estaba ocupado, había un chico ahí leyendo un libro, parecía concentrado, tranquilo y se veía realmente atractivo con los rayos del sol recortando su perfil, creando reflejos dorados en su cabello. Vamos, aceptémoslo, todos nos hemos perdido en la vista de alguien agradable ¿Por qué ella no podría? Oh, sí, la razón era Ronald Weasley. Ella no podía gustar de alguien más porque sencillamente tenía un novio ya, un buen novio, se repitió por millonésima vez, uno por el que había esperado años para que notara que era una chica y estaba justo ahí, a su lado, que además era su mejor amigo y una persona incondicional en su vida.

Pero ahora estaban aquellos intensos intercambios de miradas con Malfoy, el escalofrió que la recorría al sentir su mirada sobre ella, el salto que daba su corazón cuando sus ojos se encontraban, la sonrisa vacilante y tímida que nacía en sus labios cuando no podía sostenerla más y es que era tan avasallante, tan dominante que la intimidaba. Muchas veces oculta tras las cortinas de su cama, no podía evitar preguntarse quién era aquel chico de hermosos ojos grises y que había pasado con el Draco Malfoy que conocía, porque parecía alguien más. Desde que lo viera por primera vez tratando de pasar inadvertido en el andén, esperando el expreso que los llevaría a Hogwarts, supo que Malfoy era otro, quizá obligado quizá no. Y después se recriminaba por pensar en él, pues no era correcto, ella debería pensar en Ron y extrañarlo. Y un par de veces, porque no podemos dejarlo pasar, también se preguntaba porque Malfoy tuvo que cambiar hasta ahora y no antes, porque no lo hizo en cuarto año o quizá en quinto o sexto, porque tenía que ser ahora. Y Hermione se quedaba dormida sintiéndose culpable y al día siguiente al entrar en el gran comedor se olvidaba de todo, discretamente se aseguraba que Malfoy estuviera ya en su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin. Y aunque después se sintiera la más tonta del mundo, prestaba atención a cualquier conversación en donde escuchara nombrarlo, es que quería saber más de él.

Estaba ahí parada observando la tarde caer, Draco levanto la mirada y se quedo viendo el lago, y Hermione determino que no podía seguir esperando y ansiando que la mire en el comedor, que no era prudente o correcto sonreír al sentir su mirada a su espalda y seguirla en el pasillo o la biblioteca. Porque no significaban nada ¿Cierto? Porque no podía esperar o desear o querer algo más, no estaba bien. Además ella tenía a Ron. Si, la decisión estaba tomada, ya no le devolvería las miradas, era momento de terminar ese juego que Malfoy había comenzado y que ella había continuado. Si Draco Malfoy quisiera algo, ya se habría acercado ¿o no? Y de pronto Hermione sacudió la cabeza, que estupidez estaba pensado ¿Qué podría querer Malfoy con ella?

**.oOo.**

Draco se pregunto al enterarse de la noticia, de en que ayudaría a los ánimos del colegio un baile de mascaras el día de Halloween, claro eso fue antes de ver el revuelo de todas la chicas al entrar en su sala común. Conforme pasaron los días desde que regresaran a Hogwarts los diferentes grupos que se formaron, dependiendo de su posición en la guerra, ganadores y perdedores, se fueron difuminando, salvo casos muy específicos como el suyo. Y aquello del baile parecía funcionar para orgullo de la Directora McGonagall, en terminar de borrar aquellas barreras que aun permanecían, pues se veían grupos hablando del tema sin importar la casa a la que pertenecieran, situación de la que Draco no disfrutaba y no le preocupaba, el simplemente no asistiría al baile, lo había decidido así.

Cenaban un viernes por la noche, antes de la salida a Hogsmade que se programo un fin de semana previo a la fiesta, Draco revolvía el estofado de su plato con gesto de fastidio, estaba molesto, cansado por el entrenamiento, aun tenía trabajo que hacer y aunque sabia existía una razón más, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla.

-Así que la mesa de Slytherin ha dejado de ser digna e interesante-comento Blaise.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-respondió el rubio sin quitar su atención a revolver lo que tenía en su plato.

-A que Granger hace todo por evitar mirar para acá desde hace días.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado-y Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error y es que había sonado demasiado irónico para ser desinteresado-tu lo has dicho no somos dignos de la atención de alguien tan importante.

-¿No me preguntaras como me di cuenta?-intento bromear el moreno pero Draco no andaba de ánimos de dejarse llevar así que simplemente encogió sus hombros como respuesta-Nunca creí vivir para ver algo como esto…tu interesado en…-Blaise guardo silencio ante la mirada cortante y asesina del rubio, se dio cuenta que estaba molesto porque Granger había dejado de seguirle el juego de te miro, me miras, nos miramos…aunque no entendía la importancia que le daba al asunto ¿Cómo si fuera a conseguir algo? Es que era cuestión de ser realistas y esos dos jugaban en divisiones bien distintas y ella, además, estaba con alguien todos lo sabían, era noticia algo vieja de principios del curso pero todos suspiraban escribiendo el final feliz con boda de ensueño y una manada de pelirrojos para Granger y Weasley ¿Dónde podía encajar Malfoy en todo eso?

Blaise noto que Draco miraba directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, sin dar rodeos, directo a ella, a Granger. Y ella de inmediato se tenso, era obvio que sabía que estaba siendo observada y por quien.

-Sabes yo paso la mayor parte del tiempo contigo, claro aquel que no pasas en tus propios asuntos pero no hay que ser muy avispado para notar que te traes algo con Granger-al moreno comenzaba a parecerle un poco incomoda la forma en la que la chica comenzaba a moverse inquieta, mirar a todos lados (excepto, claro, la mesa de Slytherin) y finalmente sobrepasada se levantaba y se retiraba, disculpándose con sus amigos, del comedor.

**.oOo.**

Hermione caminaba sola por Hogsmeade, es que Ginny estaba algo irascible desde que era la capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, novia confirmada de Harry Potter, una heroína de guerra por sí misma y además cursaba el séptimo curso, lo que de inmediato los llevaba a pensar en los EXTASIS. Y como el carácter de Ginny no parecía el apropiado para pasar una tranquila tarde de sábado paseando, decidió salir de las Tres Escobas, donde solo hablaban de jugadas para los próximos partidos y dar una vuelta ella sola. Unos locales mas allá distinguió a un pequeño grupo de Slytherin, estaban Zabini, Parkinson y Greengrass, y sin buscar más decidió cruzar la acera, es que llevaba mucho tiempo invertido en evitar a Malfoy para echarlo por la borda y donde estaban los recién nombrados seguramente estaba él.

Comenzaba a hacer viento frío, con olor a otoño y ella llevaba las manos dentro de su abrigo. No podía mentirse a sí misma, estaba más atenta de Malfoy que cuando cruzaban miradas, intentaba que él no lo notara y parecía lograrlo. Pasó frente a Honeydukes y decidió echar un vistazo, seguro encontraría algo para mejorar el humor de su amiga y de paso el suyo. Había algunas chicas mas decidiendo que llevar y las imito, quería algo poco común esta vez, no los dulces que siempre llevaban para sorprender a Ginny.

La puerta se abrió, Hermione guío su mirada al recién llegado que era más ni menos que Draco Malfoy quien se acerco directamente al mostrador, intercambio algunas palabras con el dependiente, quien le entrego un paquete con unos chocolates de envoltura roja con dorado y ella los reconoció al instante, eran iguales al que alguien le dejo en la biblioteca. Ahora sabía que eran unos deliciosos chocolates amargos. ¿Era verdad lo que veía? ¡Había sido él! No pudo evitar sorprenderse, claramente aquellos chocolates no estaban dentro de los productos de venta común en la tienda y si eran caros solo alguien como Malfoy podía procurarse un placer así, que aun con los recortes que sufrió su fortuna durante y tras la guerra, aun era extravagantemente considerable. Había barajado algunos nombres, y a pesar de las miradas, Malfoy no estaba entre ellos. Lo vio pagar y retirarse, sin mirar a su alrededor, lo que le pareció raro. O en realidad no tanto, porque los demás que estaban en la tienda parecieron estar conteniendo la respiración hasta que lo vieron salir. Y no entendía porque si podía jurar que un par de chicas que ahora decían sentirse aliviadas de verlo marcharse, antes suspiraban al verlo pasar con su actitud soberbia por los pasillos, diciendo lo guapo que era.

Hermione tomo algunos dulces al azar, sin prestar la atención que antes había procurado a escoger lo que compraría, fue directo al mostrador y dudo, solo por instante, en preguntar sobre aquellas golosinas que Malfoy llevo antes pero decidió que no era lo mejor, así que simplemente pago y salió del lugar.

**.oOo.**

Conforme el día del baile de mascaras se acercaba el humor de Ginny mejoraba y con esa mejoría llego la idea de hacer sus propios antifaces, Hermione no estaba especialmente emocionada pero no quería causar que su amiga volviera a mostrarse huraña y molesta, gruñendo por todo como si fuera Ron, así que pusieron manos a la obra y el resultado fue más que aceptable, añadiendo que Ginny se alegraba que nadie llevaría algo igual, cosa que a Hermione le preocupaba muy poco, casi nada. Ella más bien se preguntaba si algún día volvería a aparecer otro de esos chocolates de la nada, entre sus cosas. Neville se ofreció a bailar con todas ese día, Ginny se alegro, Luna solo se encogió de hombros y Hermione se alegro de que Neville estaría muy ocupado con las demás como para notar que ella prefería dejar pasar su amable ofrecimiento. Al final decidieron ir todos juntos y no en parejas, así nadie se quedaría solo y todos se divertirían.

Faltaban un par de horas y Hermione estaba siendo sometida a un makeover al completo, obsequio de Ginny, que al ser posiblemente la última fiesta a la que asistirían en Hogwarts no permitiría que su amiga pasara inadvertida, aunque la castaña se arriesgo y le dijo mas de una vez que ella era capaz de arreglarse por sí misma, ya algunas veces en el pasado demostró que era muy capaz pero la pelirroja simplemente no la escucho.

Hermione vio en el espejo el resultado de horas sentada con Ginny sobre ella, llevaba un vestido color coral y su antifaz color dorado, su cabello en suaves ondas cania sobre su hombro y unos delicados aretes adornaban sus orejas. Ginny en verdad había hecho un gran trabajo y al final el maquillaje parecía natural y resaltaba lo que tenía que ser resaltado de su rostro. Sonrió. Se quedo mirándose unos minutos más, antes de que Ginny y Padma la llamaran y sin poderlo evitar una pregunta vino a su mente ¿Estaría Malfoy en la fiesta?

**.oOo.**

Draco había asumido que aquella seria una noche de lo más tranquila en su sala común, todas las chicas habían arrastrado a cuanto tonto lo permitió con ellas y eso se resumía a quedarse completamente solo. Leería un buen libro y se iría a dormir temprano ¡Gran plan! De pronto una vez que lo pensaba así, resultaba patético. Vio una chica con vestido verde botella plantarse frente al sofá que ocupaba en ese instante ¡verde! en verdad original-pensó Draco, casi todas las chicas iban vestidas en ese color.

-¿En verdad piensas quedarte ahí plantado?-la voz molestosa de Parkinson le sonó como un chirrido, decidió ignorarla, quizá se iría-Vamos, levántate de ahí, no voy a permitir que seas el único que se quede en la sala común hoy-Draco intento seguir con su lectura pero estaba claro que la chica no iría a ninguna parte y parecía decidida a no dejarle concentrar pues le molestaba sonando su zapato contra el piso.

-No tengo nada que ponerme-dijo Draco, le había oído decir eso a ella muchas veces y todas y cada una funcionaban.

-No tienes que ir de gala, creo que puedes encontrar algo-claro debió de haber pensado que eso solo aplicaba a las chicas, gruño para sus adentros pero ya tenía algo que Parkinson no podría refutar.

-No tengo una máscara-determino Draco, y esas palabras solo por un instante lo remontaron a un recuerdo pasado, no se permitió vagar por esos lugares y como parecía que la chica no tenía nada que refutar a lo último intento volver a lo que estaba, que equivocado.

Ella seguía ahí frente a él, Draco alzo la mirada y la vio, tenía en su mano extendida una máscara que cubriría la mitad de su rostro en un color dorado opaco.

-Ahora ve, cámbiate esa ropa por algo mas adecuado, te esperare aquí para asegurarme que llegues al comedor-su voz sonaba con aquella autoridad que había escuchado en su madre cuando le mandaba a hacer algo que le disgustaba-Date prisa, si no es mucho pedir, Blaise me estará esperando ahí.

Draco se levanto molesto pero sin tener ninguna otra excusa aparente, además de que claramente prefería quedarse ahí solo, se encamino a su habitación. Era un tonto cualquiera más, qué más daba otro golpe a su mancillado orgullo Malfoy. Unos minutos después cuando regreso, vestía simplemente pantalón y camisas negros. Pansy bufo ¿creía que eso era esforzarse? De pronto el rubio vio a parecer un blazer negro, claramente muggle, Parkinson lo sostuvo y el metió los brazos por las mangas, la chica se lo acomodo y una vez que termino saco de su bolsito un pañuelo dorado que le acomodo en el bolsillo.

-Una pista-dijo guiñándole un ojo-he averiguado de alguien que quiere bailar contigo y llevara algo de este color-entrelazando su brazo con el de su amigo, literalmente lo jalo para salir de ahí.

**.oOo.**

Hermione llego con Ginny, Neville y otros más al gran comedor. Un grupo tocaba algo donde antes estaba la mesa de los profesores y había mesas repletas de comida pegadas a las paredes. Se acercaron a donde un grupo de Gryffindor ya estaba ubicado e intento seguir alguna de las platicas, cosa imposible debido a lo alto de la música. Un par de parejas salió a la pista, entre ellos una feliz Ginny del brazo de Neville, según sus propias palabras no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de bailar con alguien que lo hiciera de manera decente. Sonrió y ella decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar que parecía decorado con mucho esmero, se acerco a una de las mesas, necesitaba beber algo…

Draco llego al gran baile de mascaras con Pansy Parkinson colgada de su brazo, de pronto se sintió transportado tiempo atrás, ojala fuera así y tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar tantas cosas pero no, estaba ahí donde era repudiado, solo alguien a quien ignorar, solo alguien que deseaba ser invisible. Caminaron hasta el grupo donde estaban Zabini, las chicas Greengrass y otros mas, de inmediato Parkinson soltó su brazo para tomar el de Blaise y jalarlo a la pista de baile, así de determinada iba a pasarla bien.

Draco quien no tenía intención de comenzar platica alguna con el resto, sin decir palabra decidió que estaba bien dar una vuelta y acercarse a dar cuenta de los suculentos manjares que estaban sobre las mesas. Algo llamo su atención, una chica para ser más específicos, llevaba un vestido en un color que no podía nombrar porque no era ni rosa, ni naranja pero su antifaz era de color dorado, eso nadie podía refutarlo. Dudo en acercarse pero recordó las palabras de Pansy ¿Sería posible? Se pregunto, su corazón acelero su marcha y sus pasos lo llevaron a acercarse a ella…

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a Malfoy?-dejo salir Pansy un poco desconcertada.

-Llevo meses preguntándome lo mismo-respondió Blaise que no entendía a que venía la mención de su amigo en aquel momento.

-Me refiero a que no entiendo porque Draco Malfoy va caminando de manera muy determinada a donde esta Hermione Granger y simplemente ha pasado de largo a Daphne cuando le he dicho que quería bailar con él.

-Le dijiste que Daphne quería bailar con él ¿Con esas palabras?

-¡Sí!...¡No!...le di una pista, un pañuelo dorado y Daphne claramente va vestida de dorado…entre todas las demás que van de verde y él… ¡Ni siquiera lo ha notado!-la chica parecía al borde del histerismo y Blaise no dejo pasar el hecho de que la coincidencia de que Granger llevara algo dorado era demasiado aterradora.

-¿Le dijiste que la chica iría vestida de ese color?

-No-respondió Pansy mas desanimada-solo que llevaría algo de ese color… ¡Oh!-ella lo entendió todo…

Draco se acerco a donde Hermione se servía una bebida, era su última oportunidad, podía volverse y salir de ahí o llamar su atención e invitarla a bailar como Pansy le había sugerido. Solo tenía que tomar una decisión. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de la castaña, su cabello lucia sedoso y arreglado pero cuando se giro y la vio, aun con el antifaz lucia hermosa, si, hermosa era palabra adecuada.

-Yo me preguntaba…-comenzó un poco fuera de lugar pues nunca habían hablado de manera civilizada y ahora de pronto el estaba ahí a punto de pedirle bailar con él, en un lugar lleno de gente, de personas que los juzgarían-¿te gustaría bailar?-ahí estaba, su boca traicionera acababa de decir lo que su mente ya luchaba porque no pasara.

La cara de Hermione pasó de la sorpresa, al desconcierto, a la molestia al creer que aquello era una burla, a la más pura confusión y Draco noto cada cambio…

-¡Maldita maldición!-rumio Draco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, claramente Granger no era la chica a la que Parkinson se refería y sin dejar a Hermione ser capaz de hilar sus pensamientos con su boca, se giro y salió de ahí, enfurecido y sintiendo ser el mago más estúpido.

Cuando Hermione pudo reaccionar de inmediato lo siguió al verlo salir del comedor, lo vio caminar a paso rápido por uno de los pasillos que llevaba a uno de los patios internos del castillo, un sonido sordo la hizo dar un brinco y vio más adelante como la máscara que minutos atrás llevara Malfoy golpeaba una pared y después el piso. Ya el rubio le había sacado un buen tramo, cuando se agacho a recoger lo que el había tirado, lo perdió de vista pero ya imaginaba donde lo encontraría. Lo vio recargarse contra el tronco de uno de los arboles de aquel patio, dando la espalda al lugar por el que ella llegaba, antes de acercarse más se saco los zapatos y aunque estaba algo frío camino sobre el césped.

Cuando estuvo aun más cerca noto que tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, hacia semanas que no tenia oportunidad de verle así, desde aquella tarde cerca del lago y ahora estaba ahí, podía observar a placer su perfil perfecto y deleitarse cuanto quisiera de aquella postura que aparentaría despreocupación pero ocultaba un enojo que lo rodeaba y hasta podía jurar ser capaz de tocar. Se veía…guapo…muy guapo…

-Mejor vete Parkinson, no estoy de humor-la voz de Draco fue baja y amenazante.

-No soy Parkinson-respondió Hermione un poco nerviosa, Draco abrió los ojos y volvió su atención a la chica. Cuando había escuchado los pasos de una chica en tacones de inmediato asumió que sería Parkinson que venía a molestarlo con la estupidez que de seguro había hecho dentro pero nunca espero que sería Granger, quien en ese momento le extendía su máscara, él sin más la tomo-¿Aun quieres bailar?-le pregunto de una forma tan tímida que por alguna razón le pareció adorable, sin ser capaz de entender lo que sucedía, es que ella estaba ahí y quería bailar ¿Con él? no, definitivamente no entendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Tú quieres hacerlo?-le pregunto buscando sus ojos color miel, buscando su mirada y atrapándola para no dejarla ir mas.

-Si te pones tu mascara-y acompaño su palabra de un encogimiento de hombros, Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse y mostrar una sonrisa tímida.

**H&D**

Draco de inmediato se puso su máscara, su cabello le caía sobre la frente y casi le cubría el ojo del lado que no llevaba cubierto. Dio un paso un poco inseguro y un segundo más decidido. Hermione dejo caer sus zapatos a un lado y noto lo alto que Draco era ahora que estaba más cerca, dejo que tomara con una de sus manos de largos dedos, una de las suyas tibia y pequeña a comparación. Sintió los dedos de su otra mano hundirse en su cintura y acercarla a él. Y cuando sus cuerpos estaban cerca, como nunca lo habían estado, como nunca habían imaginado y sus miradas no perdían la del otro, Hermione se perdió. Se olvido que ahí no había música para bailar, que quizá la buscarían los demás al notar su ausencia, se olvido que creía estar enamorada de alguien más, que tenía un novio, que Ronald era ese novio, se olvido de las palabras hirientes que intercambió con Malfoy en el pasado y las ofensas, las heridas…se olvido de todo y se entrego a la sensación de calidez que sentía en ese momento. Porque se sentía terriblemente bien en sus brazos, moviéndose lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco se dejo llevar por algo que aun no lograba entender al completo pero cuando lo hiciera lo golpearía fuerte y lo dejaría sin sentido. Soltó la mano de Hermione, una vez libre la suya la llevo a su mejilla y la acaricio, se separo un poco y se quito su propia mascara dejándola caer junto a los zapatos de Hermione. Sus dedos se hundieron aun mas en la curva de la espalda de la chica, quería sentirla más cerca, tan cerca como le fuera posible. Delicadamente le saco su antifaz y lo lanzo con lo demás. El corazón de Hermione estaba indeciso entre pararse al completo o latir desbocado, no había nada correcto o incorrecto, solo era y punto. Sintió los dedos de Draco rozar nuevamente su mejilla y ella instintivamente cerró los ojos, por un momento un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules intento salir de la bóveda donde lo había mandado, es que ella nunca sintió algo así con Ron, con su cercanía y cuando termino esa idea lo devolvió al lugar donde había estado, donde debería estar, lejos de donde estaba ella en ese momento con Draco Malfoy. Draco se acerco lentamente, al principio indeciso y después solo lo alargo lo más posible para poder observar a Hermione Granger frente a él, vulnerable, dulce, hermosa y él no lo merecía ¡Pero que el mundo se fuera al infierno! Nunca tendría otra oportunidad así y en ese instante rompió con un beso los rosas labios de Hermione que dejo salir un suspiro al sentirlo. Se besaron al principio con un poco de premura, de forma demandante y arrasadora, borrando cualquier rastro de otros labios y declarando los del otro como suyos. Cuando necesitaron respirar se separaron, Hermione abrió sus ojos y busco los grises y brillantes de Draco, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso corto, rápido, y otro, y otro, hasta que él la atrapo por la nuca y la beso de nuevo despacio, sin prisas…

**.oOo.**

**Bien hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de mis locuras de insomnio ¿Qué dicen les ha gustado? Espero que sí. ¿Han puesto la canción llegado el momento? Es que la escuche en el coche y dije esa canción es perfecta ¡quiero usarla para este capítulo! Y justo en esa parte me pareció adecuada, ellos no tenia música pero nosotros sí. No podía concentrarme en el trabajo y grandiosamente la mayoría de mis cosas estaban al día, así que lo aproveche, espero no tener muchos detalles porque lo subi al terminarlo y solo lo he revisado una vez. Bueno casi al final pero no por eso menos importante, muchas gracias a quien agrego la historia a favoritos y alertas. No pido comentarios, comienzo a comprender que si deciden dejarlos lo harán por cuenta propia.**

**Sue Black**

**XoXo**

**7/noviembre/2013**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece, solo la loca idea que surgió una noche de insomnio de juntar a mi par favorito H&D.

**La otra cara de la moneda.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Esa noche, la noche del baile, Hermione apenas durmió, es que se sentía extrañamente despierta, viva, como si todo fuera perfecto. Volvía a revivir en su mente cada beso que había compartido con Draco. Cuando le dijo que tenía que regresar, él le volvió a poner el antifaz con delicadez y la acompaño, de la mano, hasta el pasillo cargando los zapatos por ella. Aun se sentía ruborizar al recordarlo hincándose frente a ella y regresando sus zapatillas a sus pies ¿Cómo podía ser tan delicado y cuidadoso? ¿Es que siempre fue así? De nuevo la acerco a él rodeando su espalda con uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre la tomo del cuello. Hermione llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Draco y lo acaricio para después dejar ambas sobre sus hombros, era algo tranquilizante sentir su tacto frío sobre su piel.

-Será mejor que regrese-comento Hermione y él asintió, se miraban a los ojos de manera intensa, Draco acerco su rostro y se besaron una última vez, apenas rozando sus labios.

Draco se quedo ahí viéndola regresar por el pasillo sin volver la mirada pero ella supo sin necesidad de girarse que espero hasta perderla de vista. En cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta, Ginny se acerco y le pregunto donde había estado y ella le quiso responder que dentro de un sueño pero en lugar de eso solo dijo que había salido a tomar aire. Las dos chicas regresaron con sus brazos entrelazados, una hablando de los trajes, mascaras y antifaces, la otra pensando que hacer ahora.

Y así estuvo lo que fueron horas, recordando a Malfoy, recordando a Ron porque en cierto momento el hecho de que ella tenía novio y lo había traicionado la golpeo como un mazo en el pecho. Y le dolió aquello, saber que había sido ella la culpable aunque él no tenía idea, de arruinar lo que tenían, lo que eran o podían haber sido. Ella podría no decir nada, nunca confesarse pero lo que pasó, lo que hizo estaría ahí siempre sobre ellos como in pájaro sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas ¿Qué haría ahora? Porque era consciente de lo que pasaba y no pasaba, ella no sentía lo mismo con Ron y ahora se preguntaba si lo que tenían era causa de la convivencia y cuando ya no estaban juntos, el tiempo, la distancia, la paz que se vivía porque la guerra ya no los acechaba, habían apaciguado lo que sentían, o es que se había esfumado, evaporado o simplemente desaparecido de su parte al menos, porque lo buscaba, hurgaba dentro suyo y no lo encontraba ¡ya no estaba ahí donde antes pensaba tenerlo! El recuerdo de su primer beso, estaba ahí pero ya no traía consigo las sensaciones que antes trajera. Recordó lo colorado que Ron se pusiera al tomarla de la mano frente a los demás en una reunión, algo había, un cariño especial pero nada más, hasta el hecho de que el pelirrojo fuere tímido y guardara las distancias siempre obligado por la vista de Molly sobre ellos, que antes le parecía adorable y aun lo hacía, ya no era lo mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? lo que antes le pareció sentiría siempre ahora estaba desaparecido en algún lugar ¿había sido ella? ¿Ella había cambiado? Ya no lo sabía, eso no pero había otras cosas que sí. Sabía que no quería herir a Ron ni a Malfoy, no quería salir herida ella tampoco pero era seguro que de aquel enredo alguien lo haría ¿dependería de ella esa decisión? Y un escalofrió, que le recorrió de pies a cabeza, acompaño aquel pensamiento. Sabía que aun quería a Ron en su vida, era alguien indispensable para ella, incondicional y sencillamente no quería perderlo pero y siempre había un pero, de alguna forma ahora también quería a Malfoy en su vida, conocerlo, entenderlo…besarlo…de nuevo…y sabia que no podía tenerlos a ambos, no de esa forma, no era sano o correcto. Así que tenía que decidir pero definitivamente quería volver a besar a Malfoy eso no tenia duda.

**.oOo.**

Los primeros en notar que algo cambio en Draco Malfoy fueron Zabini y Parkinson, después del baile decidieron quedarse un rato más en la sala común, así que cuando entro con esa boba sonrisa, el saco colgado al hombro y su mano libre dentro de la bolsa del pantalón, tan desenfadado, con ese andar que parecía flotar en lugar de caminar, se miraron preguntándose qué pasaría pues pensaron hace horas estaría en su cama con las cortinas corridas.

-¿Malfoy?-la voz con un toque de indecisión de Pansy lo hizo volverse, el rubio hizo un gesto pues no esperaba encontrarse a alguien ahí.

-Ah, son solo ustedes-respondió llanamente y cuando estaba por seguir su camino la voz de la chica lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Es tarde…

Y Draco tuvo la intención de no contestar, al final a ella que le importaba pero dejo salir un por ahí y siguió su camino, dejando a sus dos amigos con muchas preguntas más.

Draco tampoco durmió mucho aquella noche es que ¿en verdad había besado a la ratón de biblioteca? Sonrió de medio lado, si, lo había hecho y no fue para nada mal, al contrario, lo mejor era que ella lo quiso tanto como él. ¿Aquello era correcto? El pertenecía al bando perdedor, al de la ideas retrogradas y anticuadas que la juzgo sin preguntarse si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, sin comprender que eran prejuicios sin fundamento y ahora tendría que llevarlo como una sombra detrás de él, era un equipaje muy pasado el que acumulo en su pasado aun siendo tan joven, aunque a golpes, a la fuerza, llego a entender que la forma en que creció, las ideas y normas bajo las que fue educado, los estándares y valores que defendió eran errados y si quería encajar en el nuevo orden tenía que volver a iniciar de cero. Sabia también que en ese nuevo inicio él no podía, no merecía tener a alguien como Hermione Granger a su lado, y tampoco podía desear más de lo que tuvo aquella noche ¿Verdad? Además un detalle minúsculo, casi insignificante, hasta donde sabia ella estaba con la comadreja y él seguía siendo solo Draco Malfoy, quien hizo todo lo posible por fastidiarlos y eso no lo podría borrar con nada. En que loco e imaginario mundo, había que recalcar, ellos podrían estar juntos. No esperaba (¡mentira! Si lo hacía pero lo negaría cuanto pudiera) que Granger dejara a Weasley, aun menos por alguien como él, que no valía la pena en absoluto, que era una mala inversión por donde lo vieran, que cargaba con una marca en el brazo que lo relegaría hasta el fin de sus días a miradas despectivas, gestos de desagrado y tratos inferiores. Es que podía fingir cuanto quisiera pero mientras esa marca siguiera ahí, y cada día cuando veía su brazo lo estaba, él seguiría siendo un mortifago para los demás por mucho que cambiara. Solo quedaba una cuestión ¿sería capaz de mantenerse alejado?

Fue Blaise quien noto lo que podía estar pasando y con quien, Pansy sencillamente estaba muy ocupada en los cotilleos sobre el baile, revoloteando de aquí a allá. Solo basto observar a Granger el lunes al llegar al gran comedor, Malfoy de inmediato la miro como si la chica tuviera un imán ¡y cómo la miro! Y ella se sonrojo de una forma coqueta, lo sabía porque Pansy hacia aquello, se llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sonriendo…Granger y Malfoy… ¿coqueteando? ¿En qué mundo? Aun había que asegurarse, quizá notaba aquello porque quería hacerlo, buscaba algo especifico y de pronto ¡pop! Eso aparecía ante sus ojos y no, nada estaba pasando en realidad ¡si, así era! Nada pasaba porque nada debía pasar. Blaise miro a su amigo que comía muy serio de su plato sin mirar a ningún lugar en especifico y cuando desvió su mirada a Granger, ella parecía muy pendiente de la conversación que tenia con la chica Weasley, sacudió su cabeza, ya estaba imaginando cosas.

**.oOo.**

¿Cuántos días pasaron? Una semana, lo sabía perfectamente porque estuvo esperando. ¿Qué? Aun no lo sabía pero algo la inquietaba, una semana atrás que Malfoy no la miraba, de eso estaba segura. Ella quizá debió sentirse aliviada pero era lo contrario, se sentía ansiosa y era ella quien ahora lo miraba de manera insistente. Justo esa mañana Ginny la había pillado haciéndolo, -lo sé, a mi también me parece extraño desde que regresamos a Hogwarts- le comento, asumiendo que eso era lo mismo que ella pensaba, la razón por la que lo miraba. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Esa misma mañana había recibido una carta de Ron, corta, con su caligrafía desordenada e imposible de leer para cualquier persona ordinaria, una persona que no fuera ella. Y Hermione intento responderle o más bien le respondió pero no pudo sincerarse, no lo haría a través de una carta y sabía que no lo vería hasta vacaciones de navidad, así que, mintió. Ella, Hermione Granger le había mentido a Ronald Weasley, una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, por su propio bien, para no herirlo ¿Por qué era lo correcto, no? Decirle que lo que sentía ya no estaba ahí, donde antes. Que no era él, era ella, quien había cambiado y ya no sabía lo que quería pero a la cara. Palabras, solo palabras, sabía que lo heriría, dijera lo que dijera, le rompería el corazón. Porque él estaba en la academia de aurores por ella, por los dos. Porque lo que hacía, era por ella, se lo había dicho, se lo escribió en esa última carta que recibió esa mañana y aquello hacia más doloroso y difícil todo. Él hacia todo por un futuro juntos, uno que ella ya no quería.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, vago por la biblioteca y busco algunos libros, necesitaba distraerse, anduvo por los pasillos hasta que llego al jardín donde estuviera la otra noche con Draco y ahí en una banca decidió quedarse hasta que llego la hora de la cena. Tomo los libros, su bolso y de pronto este resbalo, sus cosas cayeron al suelo. Se puso en cuclillas para poder recogerlas, algo llamo su atención, era pequeño rojo y dorado. Su corazón dio un vuelco, ahí estaba, después de una semana. Lo que tanto había esperado, sin saberlo, le llego con sabor a chocolate amargo.

Ahora dependía al completo de ella, sabía que dejaría a Ron, aun no pero lo haría, pero… ¿lo haría para tener algo con Malfoy?

**.oOo.**

Hermione llego a su sitio usual en la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para unos ojos grises. Draco se debatió mucho sobre aquello, sabía que era lo que quería y distaba mucho de lo que debía hacer, lo que era prudente. Su parte racional le exigía distancia, no porque pudiera acercarse debía hacerlo. Mientras su parte irracional, la que gano la batalla al final le decía ¿Por qué no? Que te debe importar lo que digan los demás si al parecer a ella no, o, ella también te beso, te correspondió ¿eso debe significar algo?

La siguiente vez que se besaron Draco estaba por el pasillo donde se daba la clase de pociones, era tarde pero tenía algo que hacer antes de volver a la sala común así que se recargo contra la pared, una estatua de ese pasillo lo ocultaba de los que llegaran por las escaleras mas no de los que salieran de la sala común, cosa que nadie haría pues era muy tarde ya. Nadie salvo la chica que hacia ronda esa noche. Espero pacientemente hasta que sonrió al escuchar sus pasos, seguros y firmes, así era ella.

Hermione no tuvo idea de que fue lo que paso, alguien o algo la jalo tras una estatua del pasillo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse desesperado cuando en la penumbra lo distinguió, ese cabello rubio, esa piel pálida, era Malfoy. No sabía tampoco como, en qué momento, él la había atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo, lo sentía muy cerca y era extraño, sentía escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos, tenía una de sus manos contra la pared impidiéndole el escape ¡Como deseo volver a tenerla así de cerca! Hermione fue consciente de cómo Malfoy hundía su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, justo donde llevaba el chocolate que antes encontrara, no escucho que lo abriera o algo más, solo lo vio acercarlo a su boca. Ella instintivamente abrió la boca y le dio un mordisco, una vez que hizo eso él llevo el resto a su boca, eso fue…delicioso. Sin dejar de mirarse Draco se acerco muy lentamente y ella lo imito encontrándose a la mitad del camino, Hermione inclino un poco su rostro y rozo su nariz con la de él. Su corazón estaba desbocado, latiendo fuerte dentro de su pecho, llevo una de sus manos al lugar donde estaba el corazón del rubio y lo sintió fuerte, rápido y tremendamente vivo contra su palma, aquello la hizo sonreír. Draco termino con la distancia y unió sus labios a los de Hermione, marcando un paso lento, tortuoso y tremendamente hipnótico, la guió en aquel beso, deleitándose de su sabor, su calidez…

Pasados los minutos y un par de besos después, Draco dio un par de pasos atrás, liberándola de su prisión, no hubo palabras. Ella dio un paso fuera de aquel espacio que le ocultaba mientras él se quedaba ahí dejándola marchar pero prometiendo que aquello se repetiría como que su nombre era Draco Malfoy.

**.oOo.**

Y Draco no tardo mucho tiempo en cumplir su promesa. Esa tarde Ginny y Hermione buscaban un par de libros para un ensayo de pociones, dejaron sus cosas en una mesa mientras lo hacían. Ginny estaba de excelente humor, había que mencionarlo, debido a una carta que recibió esa mañana de Harry donde le contaba sobre sus prácticas, clases y todo lo que aprendía en la academia, Hermione intentaba poner atención pero le era imposible. Una vez tuvieron todos los libros de consulta que necesitaban regresaron por sus cosas y de inmediato Hermione observo el brillo dorado sobre sus cosas, disimulo una sonrisa y guardo su descubrimiento en su bolso, aquella era una señala, lo sabía.

Salieron de la biblioteca y lo primero con que se toparon fue él, recargado contra la pared con su mochila al hombro y la cabeza gacha, su cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Ginny lo miro de arriba debajo de manera despectiva y ella lo miro también, sus ojos se cruzaron y le dieron las mil razones por las que estaba ahí, esperando por ella. Siguió caminando, pasándolo de largo, giraron un pasillo y se detuvo de pronto interrumpiendo el monologo de la pelirroja.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Ginny al verse interrumpida de esa forma.

-Si…no…-de pronto se sintió nerviosa-solo que olvide un libro-dijo de pronto, nada más se le ocurrió para volverse.

-Creí que los teníamos todos-respondió la pelirroja observando los títulos que llevaba entre los brazos.

-Es que olvide que necesitaba un libro para runas-Hermione intento sonreír, por favor que no se ofrezca a acompañarme, rogó-no quiero regresar después ¿te importa adelantarte?

-Como quieras-Ginny correspondió naturalmente a su sonrisa, era eso, Hermione siempre preocupada por adelantar deberes-te esperare en la sala común y déjame llevo yo los libros-y mientras hablaba tomaba los libros que la castaña llevaba-solo no tardes mucho, tengo entrenamiento en dos horas.

Cada una continuo su camino en direcciones distintas, Ginny siguió por el pasillo mientras Hermione volvía sobre sus pasos allá donde sabia Malfoy la esperaba.

-Así que runas-escucho su voz venir del pasillo contrario al que llevaba a la biblioteca, uno menos concurrido y se dejo guiar allí por él.

Tan pronto estuvo cerca Draco la tomo de un brazo y la acerco a él, aferrando su cintura con sus manos. No espero mas y la beso, lo necesitaba, sentirla cerca. Enredo sus dedos entre su cabello presiono su cuerpo contra el de ella, beso y mordió su cuello, se deleito con los gemidos ahogados causados por sus actos. Y volvió a sus labios a besarlos, succionarlos, morderlos, jugar con su lengua hasta que sintió sus propios labios palpitantes, calientes e hinchados. Recargo su frente contra la de ella, recuperando la respiración y cuando considero que era suficiente por esa ocasión se separo de ella, como la vez anterior se hizo a un lado para dejarla marchar. Hermione estaba a dos pasos de él cuando la detuvo tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girarse, le extendió un libro que ella tomo…el titulo era relacionado a runas…se miraron a los ojos y cuando un gracias estuvo a punto de ser dicho por parte de la castaña Draco se adelanto.

-Has tardado, anda ve-ella asintió y siguió su camino.

**.oOo.**

Los besos se sucedieron por más de un mes, en los pasillos desiertos, aquellos corredores poco concurridos de la biblioteca, en los días de ronda de Hermione, en algún patio solitario…algunos eran rápidos y furtivos, otros eran lentos, llenos de todo y eran estos los que más confundían a Hermione porque creía tocar fibras de Malfoy que nadie pudo tocar antes. Hubo algunos ardientes en los que sentía que su ropa estaba de mas y quería sentir la piel fría de Malfoy contra la suya ardiente, apagar ese fuego que sentía la consumía por dentro, tan desconocido pero tan bienvenido y después de uno de eso, que por muy largo que fueran no eran lo suficiente, se quedaba pidiendo por mas. No hablaban casi nunca, a excepción de frases sin ningún significado importante. Se miraban siempre que podían y algunas veces cuando Malfoy pasaba muy cerca le rozaba aquella parte de piel desnuda que tuviera al alcance, su mano, su antebrazo, su rodilla, de una manera tan tenue que podría haberlo imaginado. Y los chocolates aparecían anunciando un pronto encuentro y su corazón comenzaba a correr más a prisa…al mirarse al espejo por las noches dudaba que fuera ella la chica de labios rojos y mejillas arreboladas, tocaba sus labios donde antes estuviera los de él, y si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar…sintiéndose culpable.

Hermione estaba distante y distraída, Ginny decía que era por los EXTASIS, Luna se lo atribuía a una de sus criaturas quizá imaginaria quizá no, Neville la miraba como si ella fuera la misma de siempre unas veces y otras como si fuera una completa extraña, principalmente por su manera de actuar. Si Ron notaba algo en sus cortas cartas donde hablaba acerca de todo menos de ella, nunca menciono nada, las suyas también lo eran, cortas, hablando de todo y nada pero la diferencia era que Ron era así, siempre lo había sido. Harry era tema aparte le había hecho prometer que hablarían en cuento tuvieran la oportunidad y sabia que esperaba las ya próximas vacaciones navideñas para eso.

Ese día se despertó sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Se encontró con Malfoy en uno de los pasillos desiertos por la hora, ella sabía que él no debería estar fuera de su sala común pero lo paso por alto en cuanto lo sintió a su espalda, su mano sobre su abdomen y su respiración en su oído, sabía que era él porque ya era capaz de reconocer su aroma amaderado y fresco donde fuera. Malfoy besaba su cuello de manera suave y algo cambio esa noche porque por primera vez una frase, simple tal vez, pero dirigida solamente a ella salió de los labios del rubio.

-Te ves linda hoy-la voz de Draco era baja y ronca, muy seductora a sus oídos.

Hermione se giro en sus brazos y entrelazo sus dedos detrás de su cuello, había ya tanta confianza en sus actos, en los de ambos, eran ya tan naturales. Ella beso su mejilla en agradecimiento, sabía que Draco no la dejaría decirlo en voz alta, repartió algunos mas por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y él la recibió ansioso. Se habían besado por casi una hora, ella atrapada entre el rubio y una fría pared, y lo agradecía, aquel apoyo, pues sentía sus piernas fallarle por momentos. Cuando ella tuvo que volver a su sala común escucho un –hasta mañana- mas no se volvió, solo sonrió para sí misma, es que si se volvía y él estaba ahí observándola, ella se daría por vencida y regresaría a sus brazos que de un tiempo a la fecha creía eran el lugar al que pertenecía.

Se vistió con calma y una sonrisa, se peino y maquillo un poco, solo un poco en verdad. Ginny la esperaba abajo hablando con otra chicas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, parecía emocionada por algo que leía en la última edición, navideña por cierto, de Corazón de Bruja…cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y que tenia que ver todo con ella y una entrevista donde Ronald Weasley se confesaba sobre planes para un futuro en el que ella ya no consideraba estar…se puso pálida…dejo caer la revista…

-¿Lo ven? ¡No se los dije, se desmayaría de la emoción!-fueron las palabras emocionadas de Ginny Weasley ante su reacción.

**.oOo.**

La llegada intempestiva de Blaise le impidió salir esa mañana de su habitación, sin darle tiempo a nada, le lanzo algo que alcanzo al vuelo.

-¿Corazón de Bruja?-pregunto en tono burlón-¿Algo interesante?

-Quizá pueda interesarte la entrevista a Ronald Weasley-comento Blaise de inmediato-habla entre otras cosas de sus planes con cierta chica…que si es de tu interés, estoy seguro.

Y Draco lo entendió de inmediato, aquella entrevista hablaba de Granger, sintió un gusto amargo en su boca, estaba molesto y aunque quería ocultarlo su gesto lo delataba ¿Por qué de pronto sentía esas ganas de romper algo? ¡Merlín, quería asesinar a alguien y sabía muy bien a quien! Sabía que ella no era suya, nunca lo seria, que en cualquier momento ella podía tomar la decisión de dejar lo que fuera que tenían y él debería respetarla, no acercarse más. Sin embargo, no quería compartirla, quería tenerla para él, en verdad tenerla, que le perteneciera. Cerró sus manos en puños.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me interesa?- se giro buscando sus cosas, necesitaba salir de ahí, no delatarse más, estaba a punto de echarse la mochila al hombro cuando Blaise volvió a hablar.

-Porque te vi con ella, vi como se besaban creyéndose ocultos en la oscuridad de un pasillo, sabes de lo que hablo no finjas que no.

Draco miro a Zabini fugazmente así que los había visto, maldita sea ¿él y cuantos más?

-Si a eso has venido, dime ¿Qué dice la entrevista?- pregunto Draco intentando sonar desenfadado, mejor que hablara de eso y no más de la situación en que lo había pillado con Granger, hizo como si buscara algo en el cajón de su mesa de noche solo para no verlo a los ojos y notara su turbación, aunque era Blaise, quien había estado en sus peores momentos pero esto era distinto, solo suyo, nadie tenía porque saberlo.

-Que Weasley quiere una boda y sus propios siete hijos con Granger básicamente ¿y tú? ¿Qué planes tienes con ella, Draco?-sí, eso era lo que quería saber Zabini desde que los viera en aquel pasillo, un par de veces intento seguir a Malfoy pero era escurridizo, bueno para perderse de vista pero Granger era distinta, no fue fácil seguirla pero lo hizo y lo que vio fue muy interesante.

-¿Yo? Ninguno ¿Por qué los tendría?-Draco evitaba ver a Zabini directamente, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y molesto por lo que sentía ¿esos eran celos?

-Por la forma en que la miras, lo supuse, nunca has mirado a nadie antes así- y Blaise conocía a su amigo, hubo otras antes pero a ninguna se había molestado en mirarla siquiera.

-Déjalo así Blaise…no sigas por ese camino…-se habían perdido el desayuno y Draco sencillamente no quería seguir con el tema, ni él tenía idea de que planes podría permitirse con Granger. Porque los tenia, claro que si, era imposible tener a una joven como ella entre los brazos y no soñar despierto. Pero sentía que había perdido, porque esos encuentros clandestinos, sin reglas, sin condiciones, podían no significar nada para ella y con qué derecho él podría exigirle algo, no tenía ninguno ¡Y por Merlín, quería tenerlo!

**.oOo.**

Esa mañana Hermione no vio a Malfoy en el desayuno, estuvo en las clases que compartían pero no se cruzaron, él llego después y se fue antes que ella. En el almuerzo lo busco nerviosamente, estaba inquieta, quería saber que lo que fuera que tenían seguía ahí, igual que siempre. Quería explicarle ¿pero el entendería? ¡Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que pasaba! ¿Qué podía esperar entonces?

Pero Draco la evitaba, o al menos eso parecía y ella comenzaba a desesperar. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal y lo justo era que se alejara, que no podía esperar otra cosa y que se lo merecía, quedarse sola porque tampoco se quedaría con Ron eso lo sabía, ya estaba decidido. Iba distraída cuando se topo de frente con él. Noto que increíblemente no había nadie alrededor, quizá era la hora, la mayoría estaban en la cena y ella no había asistido pues su hambre se había esfumado.

-Malfoy-Hermione dejo salir su nombre en un susurro.

-Estuve leyendo algo interesante-mejor dejar las cosas claras de una vez, y levanto la revista mágica para que la viera-¿ya tendrás tu propia copia?-intentaba no sonar mas irónico de lo necesario, no mostrar cuanto le importaba aquello.

-Yo quiero explicarte…

-No tienes que-la interrumpió, no quería escucharla, eran cantos de sirena, se dejaría llevar y tenía que tener claro que ahí no había nada para él-las cosas son así, te divertiste, me divertí, nada más.

-¡No! Así no han sido las cosas-insistió Hermione, se acerco lentamente a él.

Draco la miro, aquello era un poco solamente de lo que merecía, porque siempre lo supo que no la obtendría. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, Hermione puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo miro de manera suplicante a los ojos.

-Yo…-quiso comenzar y Draco negó, tomo la mano que ella tenía sobre su pecho y la apretó fuerte, la hizo a un lado y esa vez fue él quien se fue dejando ahí a Hermione, viéndolo marchar.

**.oOo.**

Faltaban solo unos cuantos días para volver en el expreso a casa por la navidad, seria de las peores navidades aun mas que las que pasó con Harry el año anterior ¿Por qué? Porque iría donde los Weasley y hablaría con Ron para terminar lo que tenían, lo cual era especialmente difícil después de la entrevista donde aseguraba que se esforzaba en la academia por ella, que planeaba un compromiso pronto y deseaba fuera ella la madre de sus hijos, y los pequeños se parecieran a ella, igual de hermosos e inteligentes…esas habían sido las palabras…Hermione lo dudo, él no era si de elocuente pero Ginny le aseguro que había dicho cada palabra, que era su manera de decirle desde fuera del colegio lo que sentía.

¿Era posible sentirse peor persona? Sabía que si, al ver a Malfoy, lo confirmaba. Porque quería correr a romperle el corazón a Ronald si con eso existía la posibilidad de volver a besar a Malfoy, de que la mirara de nuevo, de otra vez tener esos encuentros clandestinos…y así, sin más se dio cuenta…ya había decidido.

**.oOo.**

**¡Hola! Un capitulo mas entregado, Gracias a quien agrego la historia a Favoritos/alertas. Y muchas gracias a los comentarios de Guest y Raquel1292 al capítulo anterior ¿algunas de sus dudas fueron resueltas? Debo decir no los esperaba y eso los hace muchísimo mejores de lo que ya son.**

**Sue Black**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece, solo la loca idea que surgió una noche de insomnio de juntar a mi par favorito H&D.

Es delicioso escribir con este clima frío y un café a mano, quizá por eso la inspiración para el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

**La otra cara de la moneda.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Cuando Hermione le pidió al profesor Slughorn una asesoría para los EXTASIS nunca pensó que sería la oportunidad para ver a Malfoy de nuevo o por lo menos estar en el mismo lugar y cerca de él. Llego con unos minutos de anticipación a la hora convenida, entro al aula y escucho al profesor nombrarlo, a él…

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo señor Malfoy, me asegurare de mencionarlo en mi próximo reporte.

Ella estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta aun de su presencia. Y de pronto Hermione hilo algunas cosas, como que Malfoy estuviera sin problemas por los pasillos de las mazmorras a deshoras, que apareciera tarde a las salidas a Hogsmeade y otras situaciones de las que venía dando cuenta desde que lo observara más, segura ahora de que aquellos trabajos eran parte de su sentencia. Escucho a Draco agradecerle al profesor de manera seca y un poco forzada pero aun así educada, como solo Malfoy podría hacerlo.

-Señorita Granger, ha llegado justo a tiempo, espero no le importe que el señor Malfoy nos acompañe-le hablo el profesor al verla, invitándola a acercarse con un ademán.

-Claro que no profesor-respondió rápidamente la castaña.

Y durante las siguientes dos horas lucho por permanecer atenta a las explicaciones que el profesor les daba, a los métodos y procedimientos, ingredientes y cantidades pero de alguna forma su atención volvía a él, con su ceño contraído por lo concentrado, se notaba la pasión que ponía en cada detalle, cada paso, como tenía sus propias maneras de hacer tal o cual cosa y sin embrago todo lo hacía con cuidado, era muy meticuloso. Esa tarde Hermione aprendió tanto del profesor como del propio Malfoy, y quedo fascinada con aquel descubrimiento. Cuando terminaron Hermione comenzó a limpiar el lugar que había ocupado pero el profesor la interrumpió

-El señor Malfoy se ocupara-dijo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, no hay problema profesor, quiero ayudar-se ofreció ella pero pronto la voz cortante del tercero en esa aula llamo su atención.

-Lo hare yo Granger, como ha dicho el profesor así que puedes irte-Malfoy comenzó a ordenar ignorando la presencia de la castaña.

Hermione tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí pero no fue muy lejos, solo se quedo en el pasillo esperando porque Malfoy tarde o temprano saldría y tendría que escucharla ¿Qué le diría? Aun no tenía idea pero al tenerlo enfrente lo sabría de eso no había duda. Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía ahí de pie en medio de aquel pasillo, cuando lo vio salir dispuesto a pasarla de largo, ella se adelanto cruzándose en su camino.

-Malfoy-lo llamo y el aludido se detuvo.

-Granger- y en dos pasos estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y viéndose tremendamente atractivo.

-Yo quisiera explicarte…

-No hay nada que explicar, ya te lo dije una vez-Draco hizo ademán de rodearla para salir de ahí y ella no podía permitirlo.

-¿Eso fue para ti? ¿Solo diversión?-la voz baja y dolida lo hizo quedarse quieto.

-No te entiendo ¿Qué esperabas?- pregunto Draco, su voz aun afilada, tenía que ser así, tenía que alejarla de él.

-No lo sé-Hermione miraba al piso ¿Dónde estaba su valentía? Se pregunto, porque no podía enfrentarlo.

-Te irás por las vacaciones, te reencontraras con Weasley y todo volverá a ser como antes, tú y él felices por siempre, lo que paso entre nosotros habrá quedado en el olvido, así de simple, así de rápido, acéptalo Granger nosotros no…

-Y si al volver…-Ella lo interrumpió rápidamente, con voz segura pero sin pensar realmente lo que decía, solo no quería que él se fuera así de rápido de su lado-si al volver las cosas no son como dices y me doy cuenta de que…

-¡Basta!-Draco se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos fuerte, lastimándola-¡Basta!-las palabras entre dientes, tensas-lo que sea en lo que un tú y yo esté implicado entre los dos ¡no funcionara! Así que déjalo ya, no me expliques nada, no me mires, no me interesa ¿te queda claro?-y la sacudió un poco, quería que lo odiara tanto por sus actos como por sus palabras, ella asintió ¿Qué más podía hacer? Esperaba sentir cualquier cosa menos lo que sentía en ese preciso momento porque dolía ¡por Merlín! Sentía un hueco en su pecho pero estaba consciente de que aquello era justicia divina o mágica o lo que fuera…ella le hacía daño a alguien y otro le hacía daño a ella…simple.

**.oOo.**

Paseaba con su madre del brazo en una de las zonas comerciales más exclusivas del Paris muggle, cuando algo pequeño pero brillante capto su atención. Era delicado, hermoso, sencillo y le recordaba a ella. Y como cada momento de cada día desde que la había visto por última vez en el andén, a su mente venia su rostro descompuesto y la basura de persona que se sintió al dejarla en medio de aquel pasillo, como si de verdad le importara él, como si estuviera rota. Se detuvo frente al cristal de la joyería ¿Podía ser capaz de seguir con aquel juego por estar con ella? claro que si ¿Por cuánto tiempo? era la pregunta que lo había obligado a hacer aquello. Tarde o temprano ella despertaría del letargo en el que estaba y se daría cuenta de quién era él. Y también lo había hecho por él mismo, porque cuando aquello sucediera él no sería capaz de dejarla marchar así de simple a los brazos del estúpido y descerebrado pelirrojo ¡Claro que no! Y sin embargo se arrepentía, de dañarla, de alejarse, de todo lo que implicara no volverla a tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Es muy bonito ¿quieres pasar?-le comento su madre y él negó sin pensarlo más de dos segundos-vamos Draco te conozco ¿Es una chica? ¿Hay alguna?

-No, Madre, no hay ninguna chica-respondió aun frente al cristal de la tienda.

-¿Es bonita?-definitivamente con su madre no podía, pensó Draco, es que Narcissa lo conocía demasiado bien y él había sido muy obvio el último par de días. Movió su cabeza afirmativamente-¿Es tu novia?

-Alguien como ella nunca seria novia de alguien como yo-y remarco la palabra nunca y novia para que a su madre no le quedara duda de aquello.

-¿Alguien como tú?-pregunto Narcissa Malfoy a su único hijo.

Draco se quedo cayado, miro a su madre a los ojos y ella lo entendió. Alguien como él, un Malfoy, escoria mágica. Por su causa, por la causa de su padre, por causa de todos a su alrededor y de él mismo. Sonrió condescendiente y le acaricio el rostro, ahí estaban las consecuencias de arrastrar a su hijo a sus malas decisiones, de creer que no había otras opciones.

-¿Alguien como tú?-repitió su madre, Draco no respondería aquella pregunta lo sabía, así que se vio obligado a soltar la lengua en otro tema.

-Es solo que la última vez que hablamos yo…yo no la trate muy bien…solo quisiera disculparme aunque no merezco el perdón de alguien como ella…igual lo haría, claro, por ser ella pero no se de que manera- Draco estuvo seguro que lo haría, se arrastraría por ella, sería el segundo plato por ella, por Hermione Granger y recibiría sus sobras porque sabía que era lo único digno de obtener de alguien así.

Narcissa lo miro y sonrió, un dilema antiguo como la vida misma ¿Cómo disculparse con la chica que te gusta? Algo en que una madre seguro ayudaría a su hijo, en el otro tema también se aseguraría de ayudarle, ya vería como. Entro en la tienda llevando a Draco del brazo, le serviría un empujón a aquel hijo suyo.

**.oOo.**

Hermione evito aquello cuanto pudo pero al ver a sus padres tan emocionados solo le quedo llevarlos con ella donde los Weasley. Fueron ellos los que recibieron la invitación de Molly y apenas la vieron bajar del expreso le comunicaron su intención de aceptarla y pasar la Nochebuena con la familia de su novio, tampoco era que ella planeara terminar con Ron esa noche sería algo totalmente inapropiado, solo sabía que lo haría en algún momento de aquellos días de asueto y lo menos que necesitaba era verse obligada a actuar como si nada sucediera pues eso solo complicaría las cosas. Ella simplemente había planeado pasar esos días con sus padres, porque los extrañaba en verdad, darse tiempo para pensar y cuando fuera inevitable lanzarse al ruedo, hablar con Ron y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Se preparo no con mucho esmero o buenos ánimos pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, partió con sus padres con rumbo a Grimmauld Place pues sería el punto de reunión, no sin antes dar un profundo suspiro pues veía venir algo grande.

Paso la mayor parte de la noche evadiendo a Ron, sostuvo una conversación insípida con Harry que claramente sabia que algo pasaba pues no dejaba de verla con aquel ceño fruncido. Saludo a todos los Weasley amablemente, fue algo horrible, ellos en su ignorancia la trataban como una más de la familia. Jugó un poco con el precioso Teddy, se sintió triste pues Tonks y Lupin no lo verían crecer y tuvo que salir huyendo con dirección a la cocina al ver a Ron acercarse. Intento ayudar a Molly pero cuando comenzó a hablar de lo ansiosa que estaba por un par de nietos, decidió que tampoco podía estar más ahí, aun cuando aquella insinuación pudo estar dirigida a Fleur, Ginny o la novia de Percy. Y cuando ya no pudo evitarlo más se encontró sola con Ron en una esquina del salón.

-Por un momento creí que me evitabas-le dijo él acercándose con la clara intención de darle un beso en los labios, que termino en la mejilla de Hermione cuando justo a tiempo desvió el rostro para evitarlo. La mirada que recibió por parte de Ron no fue exactamente cariñosa.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto mirando a cualquier parte menos a él.

-¿Por qué lo pensaría, verdad?-dijo el pelirrojo un poco irónico-tengo un obsequio para ti, he estado intentando encontrarte a solas para poder mostrártelo-comento, buscando en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de la cual saco una cajita, claramente de joyería-mírala, es para ti.

¡No! Pensó Hermione al verla, no lo hagas más difícil por favor. Pero fue en vano, notando que ella no era ni siquiera capaz de tomarla, él mismo la abrió mostrando lo que esta contenía, un hermoso juego de dos cadenas, una llevaba un dije con la letra H-esta es para mí- y la otra llevaba dos dijes una R y un corazón…-y esta de aquí es para ti-y el suyo, su corazón, se rasgo, no me obligues a hacerlo esta noche-pensó y cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor, no hoy, no frente a todos, es que no podía aceptar aquel obsequio por lo que significaba, porque no lo usaría, no podía.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó un confundido Weasley al ver la reacción de su novia frente al obsequio que con tanto esmero había escogido, que distaba muchísimo de la que él esperaba, como que se echara a sus brazos y lo llenara de besos- si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo por algo que si-de inmediato intento solucionar lo que fuera que pasaba.

-Es hermoso…es solo que yo…-Hermione se negaba a mirarlo porque entonces él lo sabría, su voz volvió a sonar, rota, quebrada-lo siento tanto Ron-ella lo miro entonces y le dijo todo con sus ojos, ya no le quería, no al menos de la misma forma en la que lo hacia la última vez que se vieran aquel primero de septiembre en el andén, cuando se habían besado tímidamente al despedirse ¿Seria aquel su último beso? Se pregunto Ron, nunca debió dejarla ir entonces, deseo aun seguir ahí en ese lugar…besándola…

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto herido, como no se dio cuenta antes de lo distinta que lucía, de que no era la chica que le pertenecía. Su corazón se agrieto de a poco, adelantándose al fuerte golpe que veía venir, no tardaba en quebrarse en partes muy pequeñas que serian muy difíciles de volver a unir.

-Yo no puedo aceptarlo, no me odies pero no puedo hacerlo-rechazo el obsequio empujándolo hacia él, alejándolo de ella, hablaba en voz baja no quería llamar la atención pero Ron no se lo pondría fácil.

-No te entiendo ¿de qué hablas?- ahí estaba la negación que haría todo más difícil ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Iba a terminar lo que tenía con Ron ¿así? Si, tenía que hacerlo porque no podía engañarse a sí misma aunque lo intentara aquello no funcionaria, lo quería pero no como se necesita querer para estar con alguien, planear un futuro juntos y crearlo, llevar a cabo esos planes. Sería algo cruel estar con Ron solo porque no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Malfoy, esa era la pura verdad, no podía retenerlo con ella por no estar sola y evitar que en ese tiempo él tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que en verdad le quisiera, con todo su corazón y se lo entregara sin limitaciones.

-Creí que al verte, al estar cerca de ti de nuevo sentiría lo mismo que antes pero…-la voz de Hermione le salía con dificultad, sentía su garganta seca, Ron no resistió mas.

-¿Estar cerca de mi? ¿Te estás escuchando? Si apenas me viste corriste en la dirección contraria ¡Por Merlín!- la voz a gritos de Ron resonó por el lugar atrayendo la atención de los demás, Hermione miro tímidamente alrededor y se dio cuenta que tenían los ojos de todos en aquel salón sobre ellos.

-Creo que no es el lugar o el momento apropiado para esta conversación Ron-intento suavizar un poco las cosas, hablando bajo, necesitaba que Ron se tranquilizara, no quería que las cosas terminaran así con ellos dos gritándose frente a todos sus conocidos.

-Pues yo creo lo contrario, di lo que tengas que decir y hazlo ahora…

-Lo siento, Ron-por alguna razón era lo único que podía decir-lo lamento tanto-es que parte de su corazón agonizaba junto con el de Ron, y lo peor de todo es que tenía la primera fila para verlo romperse en cámara lenta, frente a ella, por su causa.

-Lo sientes pero ya no me quieres ¿no es así?-la voz de Ron era un grito ahogado y doloroso-lo sientes pero ya no quieres estar conmigo, así son las cosas-y estaba tremendamente molesto y herido-ya no te interesa intentarlo, no vas a buscar solucionar lo que nos pasa, simplemente ya no habrá un nosotros, está claro…

-Yo no quería hacer esto, no así-dijo Hermione con todas las miradas sobre ella y la cabeza gacha, ya no podía sostener la mirada de Ron porque con lo que acaba de decir le comprobó lo bien que la conocía-lo lamento en verdad.

-No, no lo lamentas en absoluto porque si no hubiera sido hoy habría sido mañana, lo habrías hecho de todas formas-dijo Ron en aparente calma-no lo sientes porque lo deseabas, terminar esto pero yo si lo lamento porque no me di cuenta de nada y quizá pude hacer algo diferente para que esto no sucediera…

-No, Ron-lo interrumpió ella, le dolía tanto pero se sentía extrañamente liviana- fui yo la que cambie, no sé en qué momento pero lo hice, nada de esto fue tu culpa, no lo pienses así…-su voz fue perdiendo fuerza conforme la aceptación de un hecho la golpeaba de lleno.

Fue ese preciso segundo cuando se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que todo cambio, la persona que lo causo y se pregunto si podría haberlo evitado…quizá…quizá pudo hacerlo pero ahora era tarde todo había cambiado. Una moneda había sido lanzada al aire e increíblemente cayó del lado que nadie apostaría, del de Draco Malfoy. Era así aunque él nunca estaría con ella.

Ron se acero un paso y tomo su mano, puso la cajita sobre su palma y la obligo a cerrarla en torno a esta.

-De cualquier manera es para ti, sabes que siempre te querré, aunque ahora no pueda o quiera verte y al hacerlo duela horriblemente…

Ron salió de ahí, dejándola con la terrible sensación de haber perdido algo que no recuperaría jamás.

**.oOo.**

Hermione agradecía que sus padres hubieran estado ahí ¿Cómo había salido de Grimmauld Place? No lo tenía claro pero ahora estaba en casa. Tomo la pequeña cajita que Ron le diera y tras una última mirada la puso muy al fondo de su baúl de Hogwarts. Algo le decía que aquello seria lo único que quedaría de lo que fueron.

Cambio su ropa por una pijama muy calientita que su madre le dejara sobre su mesa de noche y se sentó sobre su cama cubriéndose con una manta. Su madre apareció nuevamente con un té y una invitación a hablar si lo necesitaba, acepto el té y rechazo el ofrecimiento de iniciar una conversación, aun no estaba lista.

Era de madrugada, el té se había enfriado y ella estaba hecha ovillo sobre su cama sin deshacer, con los pies helados pues la manta no alcanzaba a cubrírselos y sin esperanza de ser correspondida en sus recién descubiertos, desconcertantes y de alguna manera profundos afectos, destrozada por destrozar a alguien querido, romper sus sueños y desbaratar sus planes…se imaginaba frente a Ron, quien le habría dado todo, y ella lo hubiera tomado, lo que él le había ofrecido, como si fuera una hoja de papel y la hubiera estrujado, roto y lanzado muy lejos, al aire.

Escucho un repiqueteo un poco extraño, se levanto un poco y al no notar nada volvió a su antigua posición pero tan pronto había recargado su mejilla en la almohada el ruido estaba ahí de nuevo. Esta vez se puso de pie, una vez mas lo escucho y provenía de la ventana. Se acerco y al abrirla se encontró con una imponente águila, traía un paquete para ella. Una vez que lo tomo, el ave salió volando sin esperar respuesta.

Era una cajita de joyería, ella la miro extrañada, la giro y no había nota o algo que le dijera de quien provenía pero aquella águila la reconocía…en su corazón sintió renacer una pequeña esperanza.

Solo tuvo que abrirla para confirmar sus sospechas. Era una delicada cadena dorada con una pequeña piedra verde pendiendo de ella. Había un cuadrito de pergamino debajo de esta, un –lo siento- En esmerada y pulcra caligrafía escrito en el, no necesito mas. Sin dudar tomo la cadena, la puso sobre su cuello y cerro el broche.

Camino hasta el espejo que tenía en su habitación y al verse termino de reconocer que esa noche una antigua Hermione se había quedado con Ron para siempre y otra nueva había surgido, ahí frente a sus ojos, para Malfoy.

No durmió, se comenzaba a dar cuenta que Malfoy era capaz de causar eso en ella, quitarle el sueño. Su madre entro a primera hora de la mañana por la taza de la noche anterior y la encontró con las piernas cruzadas en medio de su cama, acariciando la joya en su cuello.

-¿Todo bien, Mione?-pregunto Jane dulcemente, acercándose a su hija.

Hermione negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Es por Ron?

Hermione lo pensó un poco y después solo se encogió de hombros.

-En parte creo que sí, es que hace meses que deje de quererlo de la forma que lo hacía, en que lo hice por tanto tiempo y en este momento me siento culpable…

Su madre se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cerca de ella, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Creo que empiezo a sentir algo por alguien más… y eso solo hace que me pregunte tantas cosas como ¿Por qué pensé que querría a Ron toda la vida? ¿En qué momento dejo de ser suficiente? ¿Cómo fue posible? Y qué tal si ahora vuelvo a sentir todas esas cosas por esta otra persona y después desaparecen, dejan de estar donde se suponían que estaban ¿Qué hare entonces? No podría volver a pasar por lo de anoche otra vez…

-Eso no lo sé y quizá lo único que puedo decirte es que si has llegado a sentir algo por este nuevo chico es porque ha hecho algo para obtener tu cariño y dependerá de los dos si esos sentimientos nuevos se afianzan y llegan a ser fuertes y hermosos…y no debes sentirte culpable por lo que sientes o dejas de sentir, no puedes querer a dos personas de la misma manera porque una siempre será más fuerte en tus afectos, es natural…y nunca debes tener miedo de querer a alguien porque es una de las más hermosas cosas en la vida.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras de su madre.

Con Ron, una vez que estuvieron juntos, todo había sido cómodo, conocido, sabía que esperar y era hermoso ¡Claro que lo era! Inocente y dulce también. Era como el mar en calma…

Con Draco todo era nuevo, recién descubierto y por momentos podía sentirse perdida, sin saber dónde estaba el norte y tener una brújula para guiarse, todo era más pasional y arrebatado, no sabía que esperar, que vendría después. Era como una tormenta que llegaba de improviso, podía ser fuerte y arrasadora pero al terminar dejaba un cielo hermoso y limpio, un viento fresco con olor a hierba y tierra húmeda, que era capaz de hacer maravillas en la tierra fértil como su joven corazón…

-Yo lo deje que entrara de a poco, primero por curiosidad y después…sin razón...creo…quizá solo porque era él…-dijo Hermione mirando a un punto invisible en la pared, dándose cuenta de cosas que estaban por ahí rondando y por fin había estirado su mano y las había alcanzado.

-¿Él siente lo mismo?

Hermione de nuevo se encogió de hombros y frunció un poco el ceño, esa era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta como tantas otras que en poco tiempo surgían en su joven mente.

-Pues te ha enviado un hermoso regalo de navidad- le comento su madre con una tierna sonrisa, claramente refiriéndose a la joya que estaba en su cuello.

-No estoy segura que fuera precisamente un regalo de Navidad, es un poco difícil de saberlo…con él todo lo es…

-Eso solo quiere decir que tendrás que esforzarte más.

**.oOo.**

Draco la vio aparecer en el andén acompañada de sus padres, llegaba con el tiempo justo así que se despidieron rápidamente. No la vio ir donde sus amigos, sin embargo Lovegood y Longbottom se acercaron a ella, la abrazaron y Hermione de pronto lucia agradecida y un poco menos tensa. Comenzaron todos a subir al expreso, y los Weasley pasaron de largo a su lado después de despedirse de la menor de todos. Algo extraño pasaba, pensó Draco. Potter se quedo atrás, abrazo a su amiga y le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella asintió, cuando se separaron le pareció notar los ojos de Hermione llenos de lagrimas pero se recompuso, sin escucharlo estuvo seguro que un adiós salió de de sus labios para su amigo y la vio dirigirse a donde los otros dos la esperaban ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

A su lado Parkinson y Zabini hablaban sobre Theodore Nott y su nueva actitud de príncipe por vox populi de Slytherin. Ese año era prefecto junto con Greengrass además de capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, con Draco y su suerte en desgracia aquellos que necesitaban quien les dijera que hacer se habían quedado sin quien lo hiciera, a quien seguir, y ahí fue cuando apareció Theodore para salvar el día. Así que lo veían ir a todos lados con su comitiva incluida. Al principio lo consideraban inteligente, no llevaba la marca, no había pasado por ningún juicio, su nombre estaba limpio y les pareció lógico que los demás lo siguieran, era un buen ejemplo. Luego todo cambio, comenzó a aprovecharse de su posición y ahora era insoportable.

Draco escuchaba no solo a sus amigos hablar al respecto, a algunos otros en los corredores o los pasillos de la biblioteca, eran muy pocos los valientes que lo hacían en la sala común, desde meses atrás. Solo que Nott no se metía con él y Draco tampoco le daba motivos para que fuera al contrario. De hecho en los entrenamientos mientras a los demás les gritaba ordenes a diestra y siniestra, la única orden que había recibido fue obtener la snitch antes que cualquier otro, era gracioso en un juego en equipo el recibió además una advertencia –y asegúrate de hacerlo rápido porque estas prácticamente solo allá arriba, nadie quiere guardarte las espaldas. Y volar con la amenaza de una bludger que bien podría partirte la parte del cuerpo donde impactara en dos, era una gran motivación.

Subió y se acomodo en un compartimiento con sus dos amigos, además de las chicas Greengrass las cuales se habían vuelto inseparables de Parkinson en cuanto a cotilleos se refería, él pronto se había acostumbrado a ignorarlas y ahora sus voces eran apenas un zumbido molesto en su oído. Parecían estar en medio de uno especialmente interesante porque Pansy se sentó en medio de ellas en lugar de junto a Zabini, lo cual agradeció enormemente, era incomodo cuando una de ellas, Daphne especialmente, intentaba iniciar una conversación con él. Y de pronto algo interesante salió de la boca de aquellas tres.

-¡No puede ser verdad!-exclamo una sorprendida Parkinson.

-Lo es ¿no lo has notado? Nadie se ha despedido de ella-menciono la menor de las Greengrass, Astoria según recordaba Draco. Vio a Zabini rodar los ojos, acercarse y decirle muy bajito, aquí vamos de nuevo- todos dicen que fue el día de Nochebuena, algo horrible, si me piden mi opinión-Pues nadie se la ha pedido y aun así la ha dado, le murmuro Zabini de nuevo, haciéndolo reír un poco.

-Hasta yo me compadezco de Weasley ¿te imaginas Pansy que Blaise terminara contigo en Navidad?-dijo Daphne haciendo a Parkinson mostrar su respuesta mediante un puchero.

Cuan interesante de pronto le pareció lo que escuchaba, estuvo tentado a asegurarse que hablaban del Weasley que le interesaba (es que había varios caminando por las calles) pero algo le decía que era exactamente de Ronald-la sombra de Potter-Weasley de quien hablaban ¿cual otro era tan interesante? Así que presto un poco mas de atención a lo que salía de la boca de aquel trió de chismosas, quizá algo fuera verdad.

-Y solo semanas después de aquella cosas lindas que él dijo en Corazón de Bruja sobre ella ¿es que Granger no tiene corazón?-comento Astoria con una actitud indignada que hizo a Draco imitar a Blaise, y rodar los ojos-además Ronald no es precisamente feo, lo vi en el Callejón Diagon y creo que las prácticas para auror empiezan a notarse-y la muy tonta se sonrojo ¿aquello era en serio? Porque Draco comenzaba a asquearse, Blaise se acerco y de nuevo le hablo en voz baja, como sigan con este tema yo me largo.

-Recuerdo que ese día lo vimos entrar en una joyería ¿verdad Tory?-pregunto la mayor de las Greengrass a lo que recibió un asentimiento de su hermana menor-dicen que compro un anillo de compromiso y cuando se lo dio frente a toda la familia, fue que lo rechazo y terminaron ¿no es la noticia del año?-Draco dudaba que así fuera, había otras más importantes eso solo sería el chisme de la temporada, que no dudaba las dos chicas Greengrass se hubieran encargado de inventar y regar por todo el colegio ¡Que imaginación tenía ese par! Seguro lo vieron entrando en una tienda y le habían dado rienda suelta a su imaginación. Quizá Weasley y Granger estuvieran peleados pero nada más.

Pansy un poco más repuesta de la tremenda noticia que recibía miro de forma condescendiente a sus amigas.

-La verdad es que yo lo veía venir-comento muy seria, parecía ser la dueña de una gran verdad-Granger es demasiado inteligente para él ¿De qué hablarían?-de pronto las dos Greengrass se llevaron una mano a la boca como si lo que escucharan salir de los labios de Parkinson fuera algo horrible, y cuando Draco pensaba que su amiga era la más coherente de aquel grupo agrego-aun cuando fuera un maestro en la cama porque les aseguro que ese par lleva rato haciéndolo, de que hablarían después ¿de quidditch?-Draco abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que oía y Blaise dejo salir una risita-Hasta yo me aburriría…además seguro fue por Potter ¿no la vieron lanzarse a su brazos sin impórtale que Ginevra Weasley los viera?- y Draco se pregunto si Parkinson y él habían estado en andenes distintos-¿Quién querría a Weasley cuando podría tener a Potter? Hasta tú piensas lo mismo Tory.

Y Draco no lo soporto más, salió de ahí, el aire dentro era irrespirable ¿Potter? Claro quién mas podría ser, siempre era Potter. Aunque no camino mucho para encontrar una respuesta que no esperaba, Granger hablaba con los perfectos de Ravenclaw en el pasillo. ¡Y ahí estaba pendiendo de su cuello! Su brillo capto de inmediato su atención, era acaso que Granger no tenía idea de quien le había enviado ese obsequio ¿Por qué razón lo llevaba puesto? O quizá…no…aquello no podía ser…porque él nunca sería la razón por la que Granger y Weasley terminaran ¿o sí? Y entonces sus miradas se encontraron y ella se sonrojo…

**.oOo.**

Draco no comía lo único que hacía era mirarla, como al parecer el resto del colegio decidió hacer de manera nada cortes aquella noche, cuando la vio salir de ahí, sola, ya la cena terminaba y algunos comenzaban a retirarse, fue tras ella, quería respuestas y las quería pronto.

La vio doblar la esquina de un corredor al sentido contrario del camino que debía seguir para ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Camino detrás de ella y se detuvo en un recodo, Nott se le había adelantado, quizá tenían algo que hablar sobre las rondas.

-Hola Granger-la saludo con una sonrisa ladeada, una sonrisa de triunfo Draco la conocía muy bien.

-Hola-respondió la chica con nerviosismo, intento seguir su camino pero él se lo impidió, la tomo del brazo y Draco instintivamente dio un paso y empuño las manos ¿Qué se creía el estúpido de Nott? ¿Porque la tocaba?

-Sabes Granger pensé al enterarme que lo tuyo con Weasley se había terminado que quizá tú y yo podríamos tomar algo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade o antes porque no-Hermione intentaba que la soltara pero Nott claramente no estaba por esa idea-que dices ¿es buena mi idea, no?

-En realidad no creo que sea apropiado-respondió ella dando un paso atrás ante la cercanía del chico.

-¡Oh, vamos! En este nuevo orden esa antigua rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin ya no va mas- de nuevo Nott intento acercarse a ella y Draco no podía permitirlo-tú y yo podríamos demostrarlo, te gustara te lo puedo asegurar-y acompaño sus palabras de un tono meloso con sabor a mentira y engaño.

Y viendo a Granger imposibilitada de poder librarse sola de Nott, Draco hizo algo que sabia no debía, salió del lugar que lo ocultaba y se acerco a ellos.

-Nott vaya sitio para encontrarte-se acerco pasando de largo a la chica castaña, intentado ignorarla porque una vez que tuviera su atención en ella no podría quitarla-te busque en el comedor y no te vi, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Lo que sea puede esperar-contesto muy molesto el chico alto-estoy en medio de algo y…

-Es sobre los Ravenclaw y algo que escuche usaran en el siguiente partido-le susurro Draco a Nott, él último lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente libero el brazo de Hermione.

-Después seguimos con lo nuestro-le dijo Nott a Hermione, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco aprovecho un descuido del castaño para mirar a la chica y literalmente rogarle que se fuera de ahí, que estaba libre y ya no había razón para enfrentarse a él, como era su costumbre. Y ella para su desconcierto lo hizo pero no se volvió por el camino que la llevaría a su torre, siguió por el pasillo y él supo al verla perfectamente a donde se dirigía.

**.oOo.**

Tenía que admitirlo estaba molesto. Estúpido Nott que tenía que fijarse en la única chica que le interesaba de un tiempo a la fecha. Y con Granger, estaba muy molesto con ella ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella, la única chica que consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente y hábil se dejo amedrentar por un mago inútil ¿Qué había sido aquello? Ella no era de las que esperan a que un hombre las rescate si puede hacerlo por si misma ¡Y podía hacerlo! Él lo sabía, y ella no tenía idea de que él estaba ahí, viéndolos para intervenir de ser necesario. ¡Que le pasaba! Y con la persona que estaba más molesto era con él, sobre todo con él, maldita maldición era esa chica, que lo había hecho salir en su rescate y le hizo usar lo único con lo que podría hacer a su estúpido equipo de quidditch volver a estar a sus pies.

Escucho a un par de chicos del equipo de Ravenclaw antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, claro eso no le dijo a Nott, hablando sobre las debilidades y aquellos puntos de los Slytherin que podían usar a su favor y tenía que admitirlo, fueron buenos y detallados, trabajo de meses sin duda pero ahora Draco lo sabía y pensaba usarlo, disfrutaría ver a Nott sin saber qué hacer y aun mas ser él quien saliera a su rescate ante las técnicas que pensaban usar. Y ahora… ¡y ahora! Ya no tenía nada, tuvo que decirlo todo para dejar de ver a Nott con sus manos sobre Granger, y Nott aprovecharía la información y nunca diría que fue él quien la obtuvo ¡lo sabia! No tenía que ser un genio. Caminaba a paso rápido, con las manos hechas puño por el cabreo y la cabeza le dolía, se sentía un completo estúpido arruinado por una chica que no podría tener.

Se detuvo donde seguro estaría Granger, el patio donde se habían encontrado algunas veces, la busco con la mirada y no le fue difícil ubicarla sentada en una banca de piedra parcialmente oculta por uno de los arcos que rodeaban el lugar. Se acomodo la bufanda y los guantes, se encamino para alcanzarla y cuando la tuviera enfrente lo escucharía, o si, lo haría. No debía estar ahí, lo sabía.

-¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso, Granger?-su voz más alta de lo normal, la ira que sentía en ese momento le salía por los poros y lo dominaba-¿Por qué demonios permitiste a Nott tomar el control de la situación? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Hermione se quedo sentada, observando atónita como Malfoy caminaba de aquí a allá, alzando las manos de lo molesto que estaba mientras hablaba.

-¿Es qua ahora resulta que ese lado tuyo solo yo tengo el placer de conocerlo? Porque eso hubiera sido una buena ocasión para hacer uso de la varita y todo lo que se presume eres capaz de hacer con ella ¿sabes? O es que acaso has visto en Nott un buen candidato para suplir a Weasley y cometí la estupidez de interrumpirlos-fue lo último que Hermione escucho, veía la boca de Draco moverse pero no era capaz de escucharlo.

Así que eso era lo que pasaba, por un momento Hermione se había tragado el cuento que Malfoy buscaba a Nott por asuntos de su próximo partido y ahí estaba gritándole por no haberlo hechizado por acercarse a ella, definitivamente no había manera de entenderlo, de saber que pasaba por esa rubia cabeza ¡No la había! Y Hermione comenzaba a cansarse y si eso tenía que explotar en ese momento ¡que lo hiciera! Y si tenían que irse a los gritos ¡Pues lo harían!

-¿A ti qué diablos te pasa, Malfoy? Crees que puedes venir a gritarme como un desquiciado ¡con que derecho! porque hasta donde me diste a entender la ultima vez, no querías que te viera, te hablara, me cruzara en tu camino, respirara tu mismo aire, compartiera tu mismo espacio, así que no te importa si me defiendo o no ¡a ti que más te da!-Hermione necesitaba decir todo eso que tenia ahí atorado en la garganta y no podía retener mas.

-No lo entiendes, Nott no es precisamente el ejemplo de persona que todos creen, seguro te quiere envolver-Draco dejo salir un grito de frustración, una y mil veces ¿Qué le pasaba a Granger? ¿Es que siempre fue así de…de…de terca? La miro con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo y el frío, estaba linda, sacudió la cabeza no era momento de pensar en eso-y tú no puedes andar por ahí como si aun tuvieras a Potter y Weasley a tus espaldas ¿Entiendes?

-Ahora soy idiota, ciega y no soy capaz de andar sin guardaespaldas ¡Grandioso! ¿En verdad crees que no me doy cuenta? Se perfectamente de que va…

-Pues explícamelo-el enojo comenzaba a disiparse y la cercanía con Hermione a hacer lo suyo y Draco quería seguir molesto porque todo era más fácil así.

-Se como es, lo que dicen de él y lo he visto burlándose y molestando a los demás, lo sé Malfoy, se qué clase de persona es Nott y no sé porque no me defendí de él ¿Feliz? Pero soy capaz de cuidarme sin tener a Harry y Ron ¿sabes? –Draco negó con la cabeza ante aquello, dudándolo claramente pues lo que acaba de pasar destruía aquella última afirmación-y porque demonios sigues aquí ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Qué más quieres? Se de lo que Nott es capaz si no caes en sus redes, si no lo haces simplemente él logra que lo parezca y no necesito que tu vengas a advertírmelo-Hermione noto como Draco la miraba sorprendido con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, quizá más por el tono que estaba usando y no tanto por lo que decía, y no se iba de ahí y ella no sabía porque pero tenía una idea y necesitaba gritarlo-y para tu información y si gustas puedes ir y decirlo a los demás, no termine a Ron para andar con Nott o Harry…menos aun contigo…

-¿Conmigo?-se burlo de inmediato Malfoy, demasiado rápido quizá-¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

De pronto había llegado la hora de poner las cosas claras y decirse lo que tenían que decir sin medias tintas.

-Si no es por eso ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Malfoy? Tengo una mejor pregunta si no te importa ¿Por qué el "lo siento" de navidad?-y ahí estaba, ella lo había comenzado, el primer paso estaba dado…solo era cuestión de tiempo para empezar a correr-si no te importa ¿entonces porque me libraste de Nott? ¡Explícame!

Draco se quedo callado, con los brazos cruzados y evitándole la mirada. Tenía dos opciones en ese momento dejar las cosas bien entendías o seguir por las ramas como hasta ahora.

-No me importa, aunque tu pienses lo contrario, no me importa-respondió después de un rato sopesando lo que diría.

-No te creo-respondió Hermione con la frente bien en alto, dándole batalla, no iba a rendirse sin luchar antes-no me lo has pedido o preguntado pero igual te lo diré, no termine con Ron por otra persona, rompí con él porque ya no le quería y no podía seguir en una relación que después nos haría daño a ambos, lo hice por él…lo hice por mi…

Los minutos de silencio que siguieron fueron un poco tensos, el frío comenzaba a ser mas fuerte debido a la hora y Hermione empezaba a sentir sus manos entumecidas.

-Me alegro por ti-dijo Draco serio y cortante, no había sido aquello lo que esperaba pero tampoco lo era escucharla decir que la razón había sido él.

-Eres un hipócrita- le acuso la chica-no te he dicho aun que lo hice antes de recibir tu regalo y lo habría hecho aunque no lo hubieras enviado pero al verlo supe que había hecho lo correcto-sus ojos se encontraron, se dijeron cosas sin necesidad de palabras-¿Cuándo aceptaras que te importo?

-Es que no puedes importarme y yo no debo importarte ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-la mirada de Draco era una mezcla de ira y dolor.

-Pero te importo-afirmo ella-aun así te importo.

-No es lo correcto, las chicas como tu deben estar con los chicos como Weasley o Potter o cualquier otro Gryffindor estúpido, Ravenclaw arrogante o quizá un Hufflepuff inútil, hasta otro Slytherin pero no yo, no alguien como yo…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Hermione confundida y un poco herida.

-A lo que fui y nunca dejare de ser, lo que parece que has olvidado pero está ahí y no lo podré borrar nunca, me seguirá aun después de mi muerte… ¡Por Merlín! No puedo hacer esto…-Draco gritaba de frustración porque no podía contenerlo, se giro dispuesto a irse de ahí cuando antes.

-Entonces Nott está bien ¿Eso quieres decir? aunque lo idiota se le ha acentuado y si logra cambiar será para ser peor de lo que es ¿A alguien así te refieres? Porque es un Slytherin y no es igual que tu ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Draco se detuvo ante las palabras de Hermione y se volvió de inmediato…

-¡No! Me escuchas con todos menos con Nott-y aquello termino de explotar.

-Entonces quizá con Michael Corner es muy inteligente…es todo lo que un Ravenclaw debe ser y no me aburriría, eso es seguro-siguió ella provocándolo y disfrutándolo, Draco tenía el rostro en una mueca molesta y las manos en puños-quizá Ernie Macmillan, es bueno, me cae bien, es un Hufflepuff decente.

-No, no y no…-aquello era una bomba expansiva que no terminaba…

-¿Entonces quien está bien? Dímelo porque me quedó sin opciones, Malfoy.

La realidad era que ambos sabían que Draco no quería a nadie cerca de ella, nadie que no fuera él.

-Es que no entiendes nada-Draco bufo frustrado-mi padre fue la mano derecha del Lord Oscuro antes de caer de su gracia, mi casa fue su cuartel y ahí torturaron a muchas personas, incluyéndote ¿lo olvidas?- Hermione no supo qué hacer, apretó las manos y sintió algo estrujarle el pecho ante el recuerdo, Draco se adelanto y la tomo de los brazos hundiendo sus dedos sin clemencia, ella podía sentirlos herir su piel aun sobre la ropa que llevaba-y esta todo lo que nos dijimos, hicimos y provocamos solos 7 años anteriores-Draco tenía deseos de zarandearla si con eso era capaz de hacerla entender-tú y yo nunca podríamos andar por ahí sin que te juzguen, todos creerían que estoy contigo por todas las razón equivocadas, se creerían con derecho a opinar-su voz fue baja, solo para ella y él, ahí estaba la verdad y nada más que eso-te miraran como me miran a mí, y el trato que te me den será el mismo que a mí, te llevare conmigo en este hoyo sin fondo ¿no lo entiendes? Nadie entenderá que estemos juntos, no después de todo lo que hice antes sin importar la razón que tuve para hacerlo-Draco le suplicaba con su mirada que diera la vuelta y se alejara-un tú y yo, donde estén involucrados Granger y Malfoy nunca será correcto…no te arrastrare conmigo…no a ti que mereces lo mejor…

Hermione sintió que su corazón iba más despacio a cada palabra de Draco porque en todas y cada una le confirmaban que ella le importaba y que deseaba estar con ella, de la misma forma que ella quería estar con él. De pronto la habitual verborrea de Hermione se había quedado muy al fondo del baúl, boqueaba como pez fuera del agua y Draco tenía que aprovechar eso.

-Yo nunca podré ofrecerte lo que Weasley y sin embargo querré lo mismo que él-Hermione le pregunto con la mirada a que se refería porque era incapaz de pronunciar palabras-te querré solo para mi, completamente, pero no podré ir contigo en público, los demás no deberán saber que estás conmigo y sin embargo no tolerare que alguien más se acerque a ti…y tu simplemente no mereces eso, debes estar con alguien que pueda llevarte de la mano por las calles, que todos sepan que estas con él y que no tienen derecho a acercarse…y yo solo puedo ofrecerte las sombras viendo como los demás desean acercarse a ti sin poder hacer nada…porque lo harán por ser tú ¿eso quieres?

Draco espero que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que le decía y se soltara de su agarre, y le diera la espalada, y saliera de ahí, que ya no hubiera miradas ni caricias ni besos, que aquello que nunca inicio tuviera un pronto fin.

-Y aunque acepte que me importas, lo que tuviéramos no sobreviviría fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts-Draco quería que Hermione tuviera claro las mil y un razones por las que ellos no debían estar juntos, de pronto se sentía un poco valiente, maldita influencia Gryffindor, gruño internamente-aun en tu mundo muggle soy un delincuente ¿debes saber eso?

Draco se quedo callado de pronto, ella estaba ahí estática frente a él pero con la mirada perdida. Quito uno a uno los dedos de alrededor de sus brazos, alargando el momento porque sabía después nunca más la tocaría. La miro por una última vez, sin creer merecerlo le acaricio una mejilla y dio un paso atrás sin darle la espalda, quería mirarla todo lo posible porque sabia después debía evitar hacerlo, con todas sus fuerzas, y otro paso y cuando iba a girarse algo le detuvo.

-¿Hablaríamos?- La voz de Hermione salió un poco ronca, no podía dejarlo marchar porque sabía que después yo habría manera, Draco se volvió solo un poco no completamente, aturdido-Yo quiero conocerte, a mi…-y ella enrojeció ante lo que iba a decir-a mí me gusta besarte pero no es suficiente, ya no lo es, también quiero hablar contigo, sobre cosas…cualquiera…

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos, sentía su corazón acelerado y no sabía si girarse y mirarla de frente, escucharla mirándola a los ojos.

-A que no me importa lo que piensen los demás, yo quiero intentarlo-Draco se rio un poco incrédulo, negando con su cabeza-Quizá solo sea cuestión de intentarlo, de una oportunidad y las cosas funcionen ¿No lo crees?- pregunto ella con un poco de esperanza en la voz y espero…espero que él se terminara de girar para irse o terminara de girarse para ir con ella pero nada pasaba-Se que son buenas tus razones pero muchas cosas son distintas, tú eres diferente, has cambiado y quizá con el tiempo los demás puedan verlo…yo lo veo…

Y Draco se giro, el corazón de Hermione se detuvo, podía sentir algo atorado en la garganta…su respiración acelerada y aun así sentía que sus pulmones comenzaban a entrar en shock por falta de aire…

Hermione camino los pasos que los separaban, se planto frente a él y levanto su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Confiaras en mi? Hablaran, dirán cosas ¿Tú crees en mi? ¿Qué he cambiado?-pregunto Draco muy serio.

Y ella afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No quiero hablar del pasado-pidió Draco.

-Yo tampoco-le apoyo Hermione.

-Bien…

Draco se debatió un poco, podría tenerlo todo o mejor dicho tenerla a ella, quizá completamente quizá solo a medias, no tendría idea si no lo intentaba. Que mas daba lo que los demás pensaran, si eran ella y él, ahí estaba el amor del que tanto hablaban o al menos algo parecido y él podría tenerlo. Tal vez, al final aquello seria como él había dicho y nada funcionaria, todo se iría al caño pero en ese momento ahí estaban los dos y él no tenía la fuerza para marcharse. Hermione lo miraba suplicante, estaba ahí por todo o nada, y ella quería creer…

Y entonces se rindió, Draco recargo su frente contra la de ella, la tomo con un brazo de la cintura y con su mano levanto el rostro de Hermione por la barbilla para facilitar que sus labios se encontraran en un beso que los lleno de calidez a pesar del frio de esa noche. De pronto todo estaba bien y parecía posible. Y se besaron de nuevo despacio, dándose lo que no le habían dado a nadie. Hermione enredo sus brazos tras el cuello de Draco, una de sus manos jugando con su rubio cabello y pego su cuerpo cuanto pudo al de él, quería estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Otro beso más y una huella indeleble se creó en los dos.

-Seremos solo tú y yo si eso quieres…-le dijo ella en medio de un beso y Draco la aferro aun mas fuerte…no quería despertar…solo quería abandonarse a sus labios…robarle el aire y adueñarse de cuanto ella tuviera para darle…

**.oOo.**

**Sue Black**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece, solo la loca idea que surgió una noche de insomnio de juntar a mi par favorito H&D.

Al final una nota para **Raquel1292**. Este par de semanas he llegado a la conclusión de que todo mejora con un buen y aromático té, este capítulo me ha costado mucho, espero les agrade el resultado.

**La otra cara de la moneda.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Era complicado escabullirse y más después de que Ginny, por clara intervención de Harry, había aceptado que Hermione ya no estuviera con Ron. Según sus propias palabras no tenía nada que ver que Hermione hubiera rechazado a su hermano con el hecho de que ellas fueran amigas, pues lo fueron aun antes de eso. Se notaba molesta aun, no tenía que decirlo, seguía creyendo que Hermione estaba loca momentáneamente y regresaría al lado de su hermano tarde o temprano, igual que la mitad del colegio al parecer, pero Hermione estaba segura de que no sería así.

Era complicada también la relación que había comenzado con Malfoy, lo sabía desde el principio. Hablaban, si lo hacían, cuanto era posible en los encuentros furtivos que tenían. Malfoy era un experto en perderse de sus propios amigos, encontrar lugares solitarios y arrinconarla, besarla y regresarla del lugar donde la había capturado en tiempo record, sin que nadie notara apenas su ausencia, aun en pasillos atestados de gente, era un tema que Hermione evitaría tocar todo lo posible ¿Cómo aprendió ese arte de someterla con un beso? De hacer con su voluntad lo que gustara, además claro de pasar desapercibido ¿Había tenido antes Malfoy la necesidad de ocultarse para besar a una chica? Lo dudaba.

El primer par de días, ni siquiera se pusieron de acuerdo para verse, Draco simplemente le tomaba del brazo o la mano y la jalaba para ocultarla detrás de alguna puerta, una estatua o lo que fuera y sin darle tiempo a nada la besaba, y Hermione se extraviaba en las sensaciones y descubría deseos nuevos, perdía el sentido y se entregaba totalmente a aquel ritmo lento y cadencioso que sus labios eran capaces de crear junto a los de Malfoy. La mayoría de las veces se sonrojaba, no debido a las rápidas pero intensas sesiones de besos, sino porque se sorprendía de esa necesidad de sentirlo cerca, de pegarse a él cuanto fuera posible, que ni un centímetro quedara libre entre los dos. Cuando pasaba el sopor y la sorpresa, cuando él la liberaba de su hechizo y estaba de nuevo ahí con los pies en la tierra, no volando entre nubes y recordaba que ellos tenían que hablar, no sabía de qué específicamente pero comenzaba a necesitarlo, escuchar su voz y confirmar que Malfoy era capaz de tener ideas brillantes e ingeniosos comentarios, solo eso.

Caminaba por los pasillos pues era su día de ronda, se intentaba cubrir lo mejor posible con su capa pues era especialmente fría esa noche. Agradecía enormemente no tener ronda con Nott o habérselo encontrado los últimos días por los pasillos, de pronto era my incomodo recordar la forma en que se había intentado acercar a ella y aun más molesto, motivo de enojo y recriminación propia, el hecho de que había sido incapaz de enfrentarlo. Por momentos le parecía que aquello tuvo que pasar así para que Malfoy y ella tuvieran aquel encontronazo que dio paso a lo demás. Sonrió, en ese pasillo solitario sin darse cuenta si quiera, sonrió ¿Por qué? Por lo sorprendida que estaba al descubrir a Draco Malfoy, por lo feliz que se sentía de manera increíble después de cada encuentro y lo boba que se veía sonriendo sin que los demás supieran porque. Claro que habían tenido su primer problema, o algo así.

Al día siguiente de que acordaran intentarlo comenzó a sentir la mirada insistente de Malfoy sobre ella ¿Cómo sabía que era él? simplemente lo sabía y para asegurarse solo tenía que girarse y lo encontraría ahí, con su seño serio ¿alguna vez sonreía? De esa manera sincera y espontanea. Esperaba que si y tener la oportunidad de apreciarlo…Bien como decíamos sintió la mirada de Malfoy a su espalda todo ese primer día y al siguiente y al siguiente, los besos se sucedían y de pronto le pareció a Hermione que Draco quería asegurarse que aquello era cierto, tanto como ella misma lo necesitaba. Por su manera de besarle, por su manera de aferrarla, por ese afán de seguirla y asegurarse que nadie más se acercaba a ella con una segunda intención, y ella tuvo que hablar, en medio de un beso para dejarle en claro que en ese momento, por un tiempo indefinido no iría a ninguna parte, no tienes que seguirme a todas partes-le dijo, intentando bromear-no planeo ir a ninguna parte, y los besos se volvieron más calmados, las caricias más dulces y ahí estaba la razón por la que ella sonreía, para sí misma.

De pronto una sombra deslizándose al frente, en ese solitario pasillo, la tomo por sorpresa y le hizo dar un brinco. Bastaron unos cuantos segundos más para confirmar que era Malfoy, quien llevaba una capa de invierno colgada del brazo. Estaba especialmente guapo con su cabello despeinado, el nudo de su corbata a medio hacer y ese suéter que le entallaba tan bien.

-Eres solo tú-dijo la castaña con voz baja y una mano al pecho como si así pudiera calmar su acelerado corazón.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-Malfoy la miraba entre el cabello que le caía de manera desordenada sobre los ojos, quizá un poco intimidante.

-Es más bien que no esperaba a nadie-Hermione quería suavizar las cosas.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Hermione aprovechándose de que Draco por alguna razón no se había abalanzado aun sobre ella.

Y en ese momento fue que Draco perdió el limitado control que tenia sobre la situación, sobre el tema de hablar específicamente, que increíblemente había evitado a base de besos. Sabía que una sola pregunta que tuviera un contexto más personal, en la que tuviera que dar una opinión o algo por el estilo sería una catástrofe. No tenia que usar palabras complicadas, rebuscadas o inusuales, simplemente decir las adecuada con las que conseguir hacerlo hablar y Draco sabía que aquello estaría perdido, en algún momento. Porque tendría que hablar del pasado, de lo que pensaba o sentía, y algo terminaría por arruinar lo que empezaban, no era que planeara besarla por siempre (aunque tenía que aceptar que no le encontraba nada de malo a eso) pero quizá tenerla un poco más.

La pregunta llego y él se quedo callado, de pronto aquella simple pregunta le pareció que tenia mil significados y las tantas respuestas posibles pasaron por su mente, a pesar del frio sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su espalda. Hermione se acerco al notar su turbación y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto, mostrándole su interés y preocupación.

Y Draco la observo, nadie lo miro antes así, con verdadero deseo de escucharle decir que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien, y él cedió ante ella como venía haciendo.

-Todo está bien-le dijo poniendo su mano fría sobre la tibia de ella que aun estaba sobre su mejilla.

Y ella sonrió, de esa manera en que la venia viendo sonreír en el último tiempo, en los últimos días, se sorprendió al ser consciente que quizá la razón de su sonrisa tuviera algo que ver con él.

Draco arremetió contra los labios de Hermione y le abrazo fuerte. Ella jugaba con su cabello de manera delicada y aquello lo enloquecía, lo hacía desear sus caricias en su piel, sentir su tacto tibio sobre su siempre fría piel y simplemente sentir, disfrutar, deleitarse de aquello. El beso tomo otro rumbo más dulce, guiado por Hermione, era lento y tortuosamente delicioso.

De pronto durante aquel beso Hermione se vio liberada de su capa, ya no sintió aquel peso, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Draco mirándola de manera dulce. Él tomo la capa que tenía en su brazo y la paso sobre sus hombros, era más gruesa y pesada que la suya, aquella que estaba en el piso junto a ella con el escudo de su casa al pecho, Draco la abrocho y se inclino un poco para acercarse al rostro de Hermione…y el aire se negó a entrar a sus pulmones pues sintió sus labios contra su mejilla, en un gesto dulce, tierno e inocente.

-Note que pasabas frio-le dijo mientras recogía su capa del suelo-úsala, es para ti, así cuando tengas rondas las harás más cómoda.

Hermione le quiso decir que no debía de molestarse, que no podía aceptarla porque notaba lo costosa que era y muchas cosas mas pero quedo internamente feliz pues era una muestra de que él se preocupaba por ella, que le importaba.

-Gracias-le salió en un susurro y se ruborizo al instante, intento desviar su rostro para que él no lo notara pero Draco no le dejo, la tomo por la mejilla e impulsado por el embrujo que al parecer ella tenía sobre él, acerco su rostro y la beso de nuevo.

**.oOo.**

Hermione caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, le hizo una visita a Hagrid y era hora de regresar al castillo. Iba muy bien abrigada con su fina y cálida capa nueva, siempre que recordaba aquel beso en la mejilla sonreía, todas y cada una, de alguna manera significaba mucho aquel casto beso. Pero también había algo que le amargaba el dulce recuerdo y eran las mentiras, le había mentido a Harry diciéndole que lo de su rompimiento con Ron quizá era temporal, que solo necesitaba aclarar su mente, que de pronto la distancia le había hecho dudar de lo que sentía y aquello se resolvería, había intentado hacer mucho énfasis en las palabras tal vez, quizá y le había rogado no le diera falsas esperanzas al pelirrojo y de ser posible no mencionar en lo absoluto aquella carta, solo esperaba el ojiverde cumpliera aquella petición, no podría soportar el hecho de romperle aun más el corazón a Ron. Le mintió a Ginny cuando le pregunto sobre su capa nueva, incluso le había mentido a Luna y Neville para poder escaparse de sus sesiones de estudio y encontrarse con Draco. Y era entonces cuando creía que aquellas mentiras eran solo mentirillas blancas, porque cuando lo besaba se preguntaba ¿Qué podía de haber de malo en eso? Es que el rubio la envolvía en algo que no podía describir, cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos grises tan intensos y se erizaba su piel, sus labios atrapaban los suyos y le sabían a menta, la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la cobijaba su aura de chico malo arrepentido, ella simplemente no entendía que podía haber de malo. La distancia entre la cabaña de Hagrid y el castillo aun era considerable, tenía tiempo para pensar, reflexionar, considerar y últimamente no quería hacer nada de aquello, solamente dejarse llevar.

-Bonita capa-la voz la hizo detenerse, en sus divagaciones y su andar, ahí cortándole el paso estaba Theodore Nott sonriendo de una manera que no anunciaba nada agradable-me parece que has tenido tiempo para considerar mi invitación, Granger-parecía muy interesado en mirar algo en sus manos, como quitándole interés al asunto, y la mugre de sus uñas fueran mil veces más interesantes que la chica frente a él-¿así que donde nos vemos?

-La respuesta sigue siendo la misma que la primera vez, Nott-Hermione tenía toda la intención de no dejarse intimidar esta vez, intento seguir su camino pero el chico volvió a impedírselo-aun es no-quiso rodearlo de nuevo, empuño firme su varita, esta vez la usaría de ser necesario-muévete Nott-le exigió cansada de aquella estúpida danza de me muevo te mueves.

-Vamos, no seas aburrida Granger-y entonces Nott la tomo del brazo, sucedió de nuevo, Hermione se bloqueo, se olvido que contaba con una varita, que podría enviarlo a volar con un solo hechizo e hizo lo que cualquier simple muggle haría, quiso zafarse de su agarre pero el chico era más alto, fuerte y con un propósito. Nott se acerco a ella como la buena serpiente que representaba y ella no era capaz de sacar su león interno-sabes que tengo otras maneras de darte un empujoncito y funcionan de maravilla-un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió su aliento golpearle el oído-puedo ser muy persuasivo, estoy seguro que caerás y cuando lo hagas disfrutaras tanto como yo…

-Suéltame-le ordeno lo más firme que pudo al chico-y hazlo ahora-no lo toleraría mas aunque Nott claramente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, soltarla o dejarla ir, y a cada paso que ella daba para alejarse, él daba uno para acercarse y cada vez que tiraba se su brazo de alguna forma él lo aferraba mas fuete y ella comenzaba a desesperar, de nuevo había perdido el control de la situación.

-Que la sueltes-la voz de Draco fue baja pero amenázate o al menos de esa forma le pareció a Hermione, los dos chicos se enfrentaron con la mirada-Granger te ha dicho que la sueltes ¿Has perdido el oído, Nott?-la voz de Draco salía entre dientes, estaba serio, molesto, más que molesto, no quería a Nott cerca de Hermione de ninguna forma, menos aun que la tocara.

Pero Nott creía que Malfoy ahora era prácticamente nadie, antes nunca recibió una orden de él pues eran algo así como iguales y esa fue la razón que a pesar de la situación de Malfoy al volver al colegio, él respeto lo pasado y nunca le ordeno nada, no le hizo quedar mal ante los demás, ni se aprovecho de que ahora él era superior. Y ahora Malfoy estaba ahí ordenándole la cosa más estúpida y a la que estaba menos dispuesto a renunciar, por el momento, su diversión y Nott sabía que esa chica por muy dura que pareciera, podía tenerla ¡Vamos! Estuvo con Weasley y cualquiera era mejor que el pelirrojo, él mucho más.

-Llegas tarde para aparecer como defensor de sangre sucias-Hermione intentaba zafar su brazo y Draco empuñaba su varita muy dispuesto a usarla aun sabiendo que aquel acto significaría su expulsión automática de Hogwarts, que quizá lo enviarían a Azkaban pero valdría la pena, claro que si-quizá antes de la guerra te hubieran funcionado cuando eran vulnerables y estaban amenazados pero ahora me gustaría informarte que todos somos iguales ¿no es así, Granger?

-Quítale las manos de encima-repitió Malfoy interrumpiendo la perorata de Nott.

-¿Te enfrentarías en duelo…-Nott comenzó a caminar hacia Draco jalando a Hermione con él, hablaba despacio y con un deje burlón-conmigo…-y Draco apretó tanto su varita hasta notar sus nudillos blancos por la presión cuando Nott puso a Hermione entre ellos-por esta?- Y Nott la empujo, si Draco no la hubiera sostenido Hermione hubiera caído de bruces-Quédatela, por el momento le has quitado lo divertido.

Y eso fue más de lo que Draco podía soportar, se adelanto a Hermione, lanzo el primer hechizo de manera firme y segura, de esa forma que la tortura, las burlas y los golpes de la vida le enseñaron pero una mano grande y morena desvió su varita a tiempo.

-¿Estas loco?- la voz a grito de Zabini lo volvió a la tierra, lejos de aquel lugar donde la ira y el deseo de aplastar a Nott como el gusano que era lo dominaban-te pueden mandar a Azkaban por menos que esto-Draco no sabía si agradecerle a su amigo o hechizarlo también.

La risa de Nott resonaba en sus oídos, lo odiaba como lo odiaba, le lanzo una mirada furibunda con el deseo más puro de que cayera ahí retorciéndose de dolor y disfrutarlo, que su tortura fuera lenta.

-Mirándome así no logras nada, Malfoy-Nott giraba su varita entre sus dedos, sacando de quicio a Draco-agradece a Zabini su oportuna aparición, quien sabe donde estarías ahora-y además se daba el lujo de burlarse de él, de dudar de sus habilidades, maldito mil veces maldito-Nos vemos después Granger-le guiño un ojo a la chica que miraba todo petrificada-cuando Malfoy y su recién descubierto heroísmo no estén cerca, nos divertiremos te lo aseguro-y Zabini tuvo que retener a su amigo pues aquel estaba dispuesto a embestir a Nott.

Que se largara, pensó Draco mientras se deshacía de Zabini, pero ya tendría su oportunidad de tenerlo a solas, sin Granger o Zabini de mirones y entonces le enseñaría, sin magia si así tenía que ser, que de él no se burlaban y a su chica no la tocaban… ¿su chica? ¡Maldita Maldición! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho? Se suponía que nadie sabía nada, menos aun Nott o Zabini, que Granger era su chica…se giro y la vio…

-Vuélvete al castillo Granger-le dijo frio y cortante, molesto con ella por lo que había hecho, si, ella fue la culpable, solo ella.

Hermione lo miro confundida, lo mostraba en aquella manera de arrugar el entrecejo, preguntándole sin palabras que demonios pasaba con él, comenzaba a conocerla pero definitivamente no estaba por el lado de ser amable con ella, o hablar, o darle explicaciones, sobre nada. Solo quería que se largara de ahí y entonces explotar, y golpear lo que fuera que estuviera cerca, y quizá buscarla después cuando estuviera más tranquilo, con menos ganas de gritarle y más ganas de besarla.

-Solo vete, ya te libre de Nott ¿Feliz? Debes estarlo-la voz de Draco comenzó a ser más elevada-vete tranquila y la próxima usa tu varita ¡maldita sea!-se giro sobre sí mismo, quería golpear algo o alguien, y si Zabini y Granger no se largaban serian ellos lo que la pagarían ¡Maldita maldición!

-Vete-le dijo Zabini a Hermione-yo me quedo con él-el chico intentaba que su voz fuera baja, sabía que sus palabras eran igual a problemas si Malfoy lo escuchaba-no es buen momento para que estés cerca.

-No…-iba a comenzar a discutir como bien sabia pero Zabini no estaba de humor, así que la corto en seco.

-Vete Granger, solo hazlo y velo como un favor.

-Pero…

-¡Maldita sea! Solo vete ya-Zabini no era dueño de mucha paciencia e hizo gala de ello.

Hermione un poco herida, dolida y confundida se giro, encamino sus pasos con rumbo al castillo, recriminándose mentalmente…si aquel hechizo hubiera dado en Nott…si Zabini no hubiera aparecido…todo habría sido su culpa…

**.oOo.**

Blaise solo veía a Draco ir y venir en un mismo sitio, estaban solos unos minutos atrás pero no creía conveniente hacerlo hablar en ese momento pues el rubio lucia iracundo y el moreno no quería ser víctima del mal genio de su amigo.

-Lárgate Zabini-le dijo Malfoy sin más.

-No voy a irme y dejarte solo para que vayas a buscar a Nott y termines arruinándolo todo-Blaise se cruzo de brazos, Malfoy ya tenía una idea de cuan testarudo podía ser algunas veces.

-A ti que más te da Zabini, es mi problema si las cosas se arruinan ¿sabes? Es mi maldita y jodida vida-Draco se detuvo, su mirada firme midiendo la de Zabini, ahí estaban los dos amigos frente a frente.

-Estas loco…-le dijo Blaise negando con la cabeza-y no lo digo solo por enfrentarte a Nott, no se te ocurra decirme que pasabas por aquí cuando viste que Granger estaba en apuros y decidiste intervenir.

-No me digas que dabas tu paseo diario por los terrenos, me viste en problemas y decidiste hacer tu buena obra del día-Malfoy se cruzo de brazos, también él podía estar en sus trece si a eso iban-no voy a agradecerte nada, si eso estas esperando olvídalo y mejor vuélvete bajo las faldas de Parkinson.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? No te das cuenta que pueden envíate a Azkaban por cualquier razón, solo necesitas darles una y todo lo que te has esforzado los últimos meses se irá a la basura ¿Cómo puedes darles lo que buscan en bandeja de plata?-Blaise no entendía porque Draco se daba por vencido cuando los últimos meses en verdad lo había intentado, hacerlo lo correcto, enmendarse.

-Quizá sea lo mejor ¿no lo has pensado?-Draco mantenía sus brazos cruzados y esa mueca de molestia característica de otros tiempo.

-¿Mejor para quién? ¿Mejor para tus padres que esperan por ti? ¿Mejor para tus amigos? ¿En qué jodido mundo esto es mejor para ti?-Zabini estaba enfrentando a su amigo porque lo necesitaba, Draco necesitaba que le dijeran que no era momento de dejarse vencer.

-Para todos…así no tendrían que preocuparse por mí, no les arruinaría la vida…nadie esperaría nada de mi…

Blaise lo miro, ninguno de los que se mantenían al lado de Malfoy le había exigido nada, que fuera mejor, que hiciera las cosas correctamente, si él buscaba hacer todo aquello era por voluntad propia. Solo le pedían que se mantuviera lejos de Azkaban, que terminara su educación mágica, que por un año más se quedara en el Reino Unido y cumpliera con las condiciones para lograr su total libertad, después alcanzaría a sus padres en Francia, donde su padre estaba recluido, debido a su mala salud cumpliendo su condena, en su casa de verano. Todos se preocupaban por él, eso no podía negarlo, incluso sabia que de haber permitido que Malfoy y Nott se enfrentaran le ganaría una buena pelea con Pansy ¿Pero creer que Malfoy les arruinaría la vida? Su amigo definitivamente hablaba de otra persona, una a la que si le afectaría lo que él fue, y para mal todos creían que aun era y seguiría siendo.

-¿Todo esto es por ella?-Blaise comenzó a hacer ademanes y caminar en un mismo lugar, como antes lo hiciera el rubio, era su frustración lo que hablaba por él-¡¿Todo esto es por ella, verdad?!- No espero a que el rubio le contestara simplemente comenzó su monologo-no puedo creerlo, esto es una locura ¡Estas loco, Malfoy! ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Pensé que lo habías dejado porque era lo mejor pero en lugar de eso lo enredaste más ¿Cómo es que sucedió? Pansy se pondrá como loca cuando lo sepa, ya lo veras y estará de acuerdo conmigo que lo mejor es que lo olvides porque cuando Weasley y Potter lo sepan buscaran pelea y te culparan de mil cosas…incluso de haberla hechizado y pelaran y…y…y ellos son Potter y Weasley, nada de esto puede salir bien…incluso aunque ella alegara que eres su nueva obra de caridad ¿Quién les creería? ¿Quién en su sano juicio los apoyaría?

Y Draco ya no soporto más, que él pensara todas esas ideas locas era una cosa pero escucharlas de boca de Zabini, que él le confirmara que estar con Granger era una completa locura y nada saldría bien era suficiente.

-¡Cállate Zabini!-Gritó Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas dejando a Blaise boqueando sorprendido-Parkinson no va a saber nada porque no le dirás nada ¿entiendes? Porque este asunto es solo mío y de Granger, no necesito que vengas tú a decirme todas esas estupideces porque ya yo las sé, simple y sencillamente ¡Cierra la boca! Y ahórrate el desgaste de decírmelas pero si aun así quieres ir de bocazas entonces no me dejas más remedio que…-Draco levanto su varita y apunto a un sorprendido Blaise con ella, Malfoy no se atrevería, pensó el moreno y Draco dudo un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro y luego de cinco eternos segundo-Lárgate Zabini, no debí amenazarte pero como insistas en meterte en donde no te llaman… mejor lárgate de aquí-la voz del rubio de pronto denotaba derrota.

Los dos amigos se miraban, uno derrotado y otro avergonzado. Uno se había atrevido a soñar con algo mucho, muy bueno, lejano e imposible para él. Creyó poder volar pero se dio contra el piso, fuerte y mortalmente. El otro estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho ¿Quién era el para juzgar a su amigo? No debía ser él quien lo apoya a volar en lugar de hacerlo caer de la escoba, se sentía miserable al ver a Malfoy miserable en consecuencia a sus palabras.

-Lo lamento…-cedió uno de los amigos.

**.oOo.**

Hermione no vio a Malfoy o Zabini esa noche en la cena, la mirada molesta de Nott sobre ella taladraba su espalda, de pronto se sentía pequeña y sola en aquel gran comedor. Sus amigos, sus mejores amigos ya no estaban ahí con ella. Estaban Ginny, Luna, Neville pero aquello no era igual, por alguna razón no lo era, quizá se debía a que no podía hablar con ellos sobre lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba viviendo. Aunque en el sentido estricto no podía hablarlo con nadie. Y también estaban esos momentos en que no tenía idea de quién era, lo que quiso durante mucho tiempo había cambiado, sus planes, sus afectos, hasta su manera de ser. Ya no se sentía aquella chica leal, valiente y fuerte, sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí dentro, que aun lo tenía en algún sitio. Y era momento de establecer nuevas metas, trazar nuevos caminos y encontrarse de nuevo mientras lo hacía, quizá no fuera tan difícil ahora estaba Malfoy con ella, podrían hacerlo juntos.

Se dejo guiar por los demás después de la cena, donde no pudo comer nada, a la sala común donde el parloteo le causo dolor de cabeza. No podía prestar atención a nadie alrededor, no era capaz de concentrarse y ni siquiera podía leer, avanzar un solo párrafo con aquel ruido. No era buen momento para estar ahí rodeada de personas. Salió sola para comenzar su ronda, recibió instrucciones para esa noche y comenzó a vagar, si vagar era la palabra indicada porque ni siquiera noto por el pasillo que iba cuando alguien la arrastro detrás de una puerta, dentro de un aula oscura, intento resistirse un poco hasta distinguir aquel perfume y entonces dejarse llevar.

Malfoy la acorralo entre la puerta y su cuerpo, guardando las distancias, ninguna parte de sus cuerpos se tocaba. Sus miradas se encontraron aun en aquel lugar sin luz y a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. Un par de minutos pasaron ninguna palabra se dijo pero ella ya sabía lo que pasaría, lo veía venir. Y cuando vio a Malfoy tomar aire para hablar su corazón se detuvo, sintió que en esa aula faltaba el aire y su cuerpo pesaba mucho porque no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

-Es un buen momento para que te des cuenta que esto que hacemos no está bien y te alejes-una grieta se comenzó a hacer paso entre ellos y los comenzaba a separar sin remedio.

Draco no entendía ya la mitad de las cosas que hacía, la otra mitad las hacia porque eran las cosas cotidianas desde hace años, pero aquellas que tenían que ver con la castaña frente a él, no. Porque quería alejarse de ella y no podía, todo se resumía a eso a querer y poder, desear y deber. Porque ella debía alejarse ante sus palabras y él deseaba que no lo hiciera, que se quedara.

Hermione arrugo la frente, sacudió un poco su cabeza, casi de forma imperceptible y entonces se dio cuenta que Malfoy le daba la opción, la elección, de alejarse. Que era ella quien debía decidir hacerlo y eso solo significaba que él no lo haría, que él no quería alejarse y tampoco deseaba que ella lo hiciera, lo veía en sus ojos suplicantes. Podía irse y dejar las cosas como estaban pero eso no era lo que ella quería. Se había vuelto adicta a los besos vibrantes e intensos encuentros, lo que sentía por Malfoy no podía terminar ahí, así.

Ella se elevo un poco sobre la punta de sus pies hasta que alcanzo los labios del chico y los rozo una y otra vez, incitando a Malfoy a mas, diciéndole una vez mas que estaba ahí y no iría a ninguna parte. Aquello había llegado a ellos sin permiso, era difícil y podría parecer pasajero pero ella quería demostrarle incluso a Malfoy que se equivocaba, que eso que pasaba ya estaba bien apuntalado en medio de su alma. Era momento de ceder, Hermione podría discutirle su actitud pero reclamando y peleando solo conseguiría que él se alejara, lo opuesto a lo que necesitaba, que él se quedara, que no fuera a ninguna parte. Solo esperaba que Malfoy no quisiera terminar lo que tenían después de cada discusión o problema pues ella no lo soportaría. Tarde o temprano se cansaría, aunque no lo quisiera.

Poco a poco Draco fue cediendo ante los labios de Hermione, ante ella misma que seguía ahí y no había salido huyendo de él. Era demasiado buena empezaba a comprender y sabia que no lo merecía, sabía que ella no era para él y también, pero también que no se alejaría, quizá era momento de dejar todo atrás, el lamentarse, castigarse, autoflajerarse y vivir…sin miedo…dejar las excusas, ella estaba ahí, él estaba ahí.

Se besaron como quizá se besaron Romeo y Julieta cuando comprendieron lo imposible de su amor y aun así decidieron seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias por él. Atándose, amándose sin comprender aun que lo hacían. Las manos de Draco deseaban sentir la tibia piel de Hermione y se aventuraron rozando la piel desnuda de las piernas de Hermione, escabulléndose bajo su blusa y erizando la suave piel de su espalda. Un deseo desconocido y primitivo, antiguo como el hombre mismo se apodero de él, pero debía dominarse no era el momento lo sabía. Hermione aprovechó que Draco cediera un poco de espacio por el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos.

-Sera mejor me vaya, ya he tardado mucho y casi es hora que termine mi ronda-murmuro Hermione, sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y sus manos sudorosas, las caricias tan sutiles pero tan ardientes de Draco despertaron algo en ella y necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba irse de ahí y pensar las cosas.

Draco se alejo, dándole espacio para que volviera sus ropas arrugadas a su lugar, para respirar y serenarse él mismo. Algo dentro, no sabía de dónde provenía, no quería que la castaña se fuera, aun no, quería que se quedara en esa aula olvidada un rato mas.

-Nos vemos mañana-Hermione actuaba de manera avergonzada, aun con las mejillas coloradas, evitaba mirar a Draco.

El rubio no le respondió estaba ahí dejándola marchar a pesar de desear lo contrario. Era ese el momento donde debía hacer algo si no quería dejarla ir, debía empezar quizá por decir algo, quizá por mover alguno de sus torpes músculos y esforzarse por hacer algo para retenerla un poco más. Draco se esforzaba, cada día un poco, por creer que de verdad ella estaba con él. Y en ese momento necesitaba sentirla segura. La veía caminar hasta la puerta de manera lenta y un poco dudosa, quizá esperaba que él respondiera algo a su despedida, y no era capaz de eso siquiera.

-No te vayas-murmuro, muy bajo, se tuvo que esforzar mucho para que aquellas tres palabras fueran pronunciadas.

Hermione se detuvo, varita en mano para pronunciar el hechizo que el rubio había lanzado contra la puerta una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro. Su corazón como siempre reaccionaba a cada acto de Draco desbocando su ritmo, acelerando su latir, palpitando contra su pecho fuerte, tan fuerte. Respiro hondo antes de girarse y enfrentarlo. Aquello que le pedía no estaba bien, no era correcto y sin embargo no era capaz de negarse a aquella forma de pedirlo, no podía negarse a él.

Draco la vio girarse, su propio corazón padecía pues se detuvo en ese mismo instante esperando lo que la castaña fuera a decir, a decidir.

-Yo debo volver…

-No haremos nada, solo no te vayas, quédate-se apresuro a decir Draco para evitar que ella le dijera que no se quedaría, camino hasta quedar frente a ella, tomo una de sus manos con una suya. Hermione aun rehuía su mirada pero tomo su rostro y lo hizo mirarlo.

Draco la jalo un poco al centro del aula que tenia las sillas y mesas en un rincón. Hermione lo siguió despacio pero sin dudar, se detuvo una vez que Malfoy lo hizo, y él volvió a mirarla, ella le sonrió tímidamente. Draco extendió su capa sobre el piso frio y sucio, la tomo de la mano y la hizo acercarse, ambos se recostaron sobre la capa.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-le dijo él, haciéndola acostarse sobre su pecho, y Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de deleitarse con la música que hacia su corazón. Draco extendió su varita, murmuro algo que Hermione no pudo comprender porque seguramente estaba muy absorta en aquel ritmo hipnotizante que tenia contra su oído-Mira-le llamo la atención y Hermione quedo encantada con lo que sus ojos observaron, deleitada y completamente admirada, un cielo azul se extendía por todo el techo de aquella aula, un cielo estrellado y hermoso, con una nube ocultando un poco la luna que estaba menguando, era hermoso. Y él lo había hecho para ella….

Hablaron, increíblemente durante horas, recostados sobre la capa de Draco. Frente a frente, Hermione se pudo reír de mil comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos que Draco hizo de las clases, los compañeros, los próximos EXTASIS. E incluso le mostro la constelación que le daba nombre. Muchas cosas se pusieron en su lugar aquella noche, otras tantas quedaron claras y algunas fueron reafirmadas. En esas horas, en esa aula no hubo que preocuparse de nada, no hubo que recriminarse nada y tampoco que pensar que hacían algo incorrecto, ya tendrían el mañana para hacerlo.

**.oOo.**

Ginny despertó esa mañana y lo primero que hizo fue girarse a la cama de su castaña amiga, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la cama hecha, miles de conjeturas comenzaban a tomar forma en su cabeza. No había duda esa cama no había sido deshecha la noche anterior, estaba segura de eso ¿Dónde había estado Hermione? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo? Y la pregunta que mas molestaba a Ginny Weasley ¿con quién pudo haber estado? La molestia y los malos pensamientos revoloteaban en su pelirroja cabeza cuando vio a la castaña entrar a la habitación, con el cabello húmedo y el uniforme en perfecto estado, lista para empezar el día.

-Buen día, Ginny-la saludo con un excelente buen humor, camino directo a su baúl y comenzó a tomar algunas cosas y dejar otras, que llevaba en los brazos. La pelirroja la miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-le pregunto a quemarropa, ella no se tragaría ningún cuento, la castaña andaba en algo y ella quería saber en qué.

-Aquí-Respondió rápidamente Hermione, girándose y comenzando a acomodar algunas cosas en su bolso, es que mentía otra vez y no era capaz de hacerlo viendo a Ginny a la cara.

-Me dormí tarde y nunca llegaste-le recrimino la pelirroja-¿Por qué mientes?

-No miento-se giro la castaña rápidamente-llegue tarde de la ronda y no tenia sueño así que me quede un rato más en la sala común, solo eso…-de pronto el recuerdo de la noche anterior llego a ella, no había hecho nada malo, era la noche más perfecta que pudo haber pasado y no quería discutir con Ginny, ni reprocharse nada.

-Lo siento-murmuro la pelirroja al ver molesta a su amiga, quizá si había sido así y ella solo estaba teniendo ideas locas debido a toda la presión a su alrededor-es solo que tengo tantas cosas que hacer, no quiero que pienses que debido a la presión me desquito contigo.

-No tienes ni que decirlo-le sonrió Hermione-no debes pedir perdón y sabes que si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo tienes que decirlo-es que no quería escuchar que Ginny se disculpaba por pensar correctamente, ella nunca llego a dormir la noche anterior y agradecía que ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación se diera cuenta.

Y Ginny ideo algo rápidamente, Ron le había pedido que le ayudara a encontrarse con Hermione y ella ocupada como estaba en sus propios asuntos lo había postergado, era suficiente haría algo. No soportaba saber a su hermano derrotado y con el corazón herido. Así que comenzó su plan rápidamente.

-Estaba pensando en ir mañana donde Hagrid porque no vamos y así pasamos tiempo juntas y además visitamos a Hagrid hace tiempo que no vamos a su cabaña-comenzó a hablar a Ginny rápidamente, Hermione estuvo tentada a decirle que el día anterior acababa de hacer esa visita pero su pelirroja amiga tenía razón y no habían pasado precisamente mucho tiempo juntas.

-Bien, vamos juntas-le contesto tranquilamente y así la pelirroja se fue contenta, esa misma mañana le escribiría a su hermano una carta compartiéndole su plan y además esa tarde tendría que buscar a Hagrid para ponerlo de acuerdo. Y ella arreglaría todo estaba segura, solo era cuestión de que ese par de cabezotas se encontrara de nuevo para que las chispas volvieran a encenderse. Y así anduvo feliz por haber ideado su rápido plan el resto del día. Era mejor pensar en eso a pensar que Hermione se escapaba por las noches con alguien más, mucho mejor.

**.oOo.**

Esa noche en la cena, todos hablaban sobre el próximo partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. O al menos eso parecía a Hermione pues a su alrededor era el tema de ese momento. Ginny asistiría como capitán del equipo de su casa para ver el juego de su próximo rival y estaba tan ocupada en ese tema, y tan feliz de que Hagrid hubiera accedido a su parte del plan que no notaba las miradas que intercambiaban dos personas, una de ellas sentada a su lado.

Ellos dos simplemente tenían ojos para el otro, para Hermione y Draco no existía nadie a su alrededor, las platicas se escuchaban distantes y se olvidaban que el motivo que estuviera ahí era comer pues ninguno lo hacía.

-Deja de hacer eso, por favor-le llamo la atención Zabini.

-¿Hacer qué?-cuestionó molesto Malfoy de que interrumpieran su intercambio de miradas con Granger.

-Me empiezo a sentir empalagado, mira toca, estoy todo pegajoso por haberme sentado a tu lado-le dijo Zabini, con ese humor ligero que lo acompañaba en sus buenos momentos, molestando a su amigo. Se tocaba el hombro acompañando esa acción de una cara de asco, aparentando haberse ensuciado con algo-deja de mirarla por un momento que Pansy se dará cuenta, como sigas así-continuo con voz más baja y meneando negativamente la cabeza-todo Hogwarts se dará cuenta.

-Estas exagerando-respondió el rubio, intentando comer algo de la cena que hace rato estaba fría e incomible en su plato. Pero Zabini sonrió, había conseguido su objetivo, porque era verdad como siguieran mirándose así todos se darían cuenta más temprano que tarde.

…

-Entonces mañana, no lo olvides-le distrajo una sonriente Ginny-estoy ansiosa por pasar un buen rato contigo, que nos contemos los por menores de los últimos días-y Hermione sonreía al verla tan entusiasmada.

-Ginny no exageremos tampoco hay tanto que contar, pasamos la mayor parte de día juntas-aunque Hermione sabía que no era cien por ciento ciertas sus palabras.

-Sabes que no es cierto, apenas nos vemos y en clase no podemos ni cruzar palabra, me ignoras todo el tiempo-continuo la pelirroja- los EXTASIS están causando estragos en nuestra amistad.

Y en ese momento un chico del equipo de Quidditch llamo la atención de Ginny, Hermione se quedo pensando que había otra razón que las alejaba pero no era momento aun de decirlo. La cena paso rápida, Ginny intentando incluirla en conversaciones que no le interesaban, por momentos buscaba a Malfoy con la vista y lo encontraba intercambiando comentarios con Zabini. Decidió que era mejor salir del gran comedor, esa noche iría directo a su habitación el no haber dormido casi nada la noche anterior comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella, así que se despidió de todos y les dijo a las chicas las veía arriba. Iba prácticamente sola por lo que no se sorprendió de ser atrapada tras una columna, unos labios delgados y fríos atraparon los suyos. El aire le falto ante aquel arrebato pero de inmediato le respondió llevando sus manos al sedoso y rubio cabello del chico, pasando sus dedos entre esas suaves y finas hebras, despeinándolas. Y como siempre le pasaba se perdió, allí detrás de esa columna se olvido del cansancio, de que debía ir a su torre y se entrego a besar a Malfoy.

Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió, se sentía gratamente sorprendida, su corazón estaba hinchado de un gozo desconocido. Le acaricio el rostro, suave, perfectamente rasurado. Y se perdió en sus ojos antes de aceptar de nuevo sus labios. No existía mas nada cuando estaban juntos. Así de simple, y tan solo eran ellos dos, que el tiempo paso, y cuando se despidieron se dio cuenta que hace rato debía estar en su habitación. Pero Draco también se olvidaba de algunas cosas, incluido la intención que tenia al ir a encontrarla cuando la vio despedirse de los chicos de su mesa. Así que antes de que se alejara más, le tomo la mano para detenerla.

-Ven a ver el partido el sábado-le pidió. Se miraron por unos instantes, antes de que ella asintiera y él soltara su mano para dejarla ir definitivamente, por esa noche. Hermione se olvido que no era de su gusto el quidditch, que en realidad no iba a partidos que no jugara el equipo de su casa pero qué más daba, era él quien se lo pedía y ella no podía negarse.

Cuando llego a su habitación, Ginny estaba ya dentro de su cama, repasando un pergamino que entregaría al día siguiente, ahora recordaba que le había pedido ese favor y ella lo había olvidado al completo.

-Pensé que vendrías directo aquí-le dijo con aquel tono acusatorio la pelirroja.

-Es que me sentí muy llena y decidí caminar un poco-respondió rápidamente.

-Claro seguro el aire que comiste durante la cena te sentó pesado-y una pelirroja muy molesta le cerró las cortinas de su cama. Es que se había dado cuenta que Hermione había dado trabajosamente dos bocados en la cena, no estaba ciega.

Ginny de pronto dudo que su idea fuera tan buena como al principio. Claramente Hermione se estaba viendo con alguien, solo esperaba su loco plan no le hiciera más daño a su hermano. Y ella ya se encargaría de averiguar con quien se veía Hermione, claro que sí. Hermione se recostó en su cama, ya el día de mañana le preguntaría a Ginny si aun quería que la acompañara donde Hagrid y claro se disculparía por lo de faltar a su palabra y no haber revisado su ensayo, es que en ese momento no quería enfrentarse y amargarse la dulce noche que Malfoy le había regalado. Llevo su dedos a sus labios, donde antes estuvieran los de él y sonrió. Ya quería que fuera mañana y encontrarse de nuevo con él. Ya quería que fuera el sábado y él la buscara entre los espectadores del partido. Ya quería verlo atrapar la snitch y darle el triunfo a su equipo. Y con esos pensamientos se sumió en un dulce sueño.

**.oOo.**

Al día siguiente Ginny despertó como si la noche anterior nunca se hubiera molestado y para Hermione que no tenía idea de lo que la pelirroja tramaba, fue todo un alivio. Sintió como un peso era retirado de sus hombros cuando su amiga le recordó antes de adelantarse al gran comedor que esa tarde la esperaría donde Hagrid. Y así con ese buen ánimo que le trajera el descanso de la noche anterior, los besos de Malfoy y que su amiga no estuviera molesta, anduvo la mayor parte del día. Se encontró un par de veces con Malfoy, una en la biblioteca en la que compartieron apenas un beso rápido y furtivo pues él estaba acompañado de Pansy que no lo dejaba solo en casi ningún momento. Y la siguiente vez fue antes de tomar el camino que la llevaría a la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione le dijo de manera acelerada lo que haría y él prometió estarla esperando en el patio interior donde algunas veces se encontraban, antes de la cena. Se obsequiaron de buena gana un par de besos antes de despedirse uno rumbo a los terrenos y otro rumbo a un entrenamiento de quidditch.

En cuanto llego y hubo tocado una vez la puerta, Hagrid le abrió de forma un tanto brusca y acelerada. La recibió con una disculpa pero aun así la alentó a entrar y que esperara a la pelirroja para que le hiciera el favor de disculparlo con ella. Hermione insistió que era mejor volver, estaba segura se cruzaría con ella por el camino pero Hagrid nerviosamente le dijo que quizá no lo hicieran pues no podría estar segura que camino tomaría, insistía lo mejor era que le esperara. Y Hermione convencida que su amiga no tardaría en llegar y no quería discutir mas con ese gigantón que le parecía demasiado nervioso quizá por la prisa que tenia de marcharse, acepto.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro y Hagrid cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo, comprendió que era lo que pasaba y aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Ron estaba de pie, esperando por ella, la habían emboscado. Apretó un poco los puños molesta, tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta, la habían embaucado y ella había caído. Sabía que lo que pasaría ahí en ese momento no seria para nada bueno, y más al ver la cara llena de esperanza que Ron tenia, el brillo en sus azules ojos. Y su pecho le dolió, no quería lastimarlo más pero quizá no tuviera más remedio. Ya hablaría con Harry y con Ginny, sobre todo con ella, porque seguramente ese par estaba jugando a Cupido, intentando remendar aquello que no tenía remiendo.

-Ron-hablo por fin, seria, intentando ocultar todas las emociones que tenía en ese momento.

-Hola, Hermione-le dijo él con una sonrisa boba ¿Cómo podía aun estar enamorado de ella? ¡Como! Después de todo lo que ella le dijo-Yo necesitaba hablar contigo, creo que necesitábamos hablar a solas, he estado pensando mucho-Ron hablaba aceleradamente, emocionado, se notaba-y creo que no debí dejarte ir así, yo debí esforzarme un poco mas-y Hermione estaba ahí estática, escuchando todo sin poder creerlo, rogándole con la mirada no hiciera eso pero el parecía no entender-es que creo que tu y yo podemos solucionar lo que sea, podemos con cualquier obstáculo mientras estemos juntos-y Ron comenzó a acercarse, y a ella el lugar le pareció que empequeñecía, estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí-necesito que regreses conmigo, Hermione, te necesito.

Y Hermione dio un par de pasos atrás, negando con la cabeza, buscando las palabras para que aquello no fuera tan duro, para que aquello no golpeara a Ron.

-Lo lamento, Ron-y cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas noto el rostro de Ron deformarse-esto no tiene solución, es que yo ya no puedo estar contigo…

-¿No puedes?-pregunto rápido el pelirrojo-¿Por qué razón no podrías estar conmigo?-y la pregunta había salido de sus labios cuando la respuesta se la dio el mismo-es por alguien más ¡todo esto es por alguien más! ¿No es así? Dime la verdad, Hermione, por lo menos ten el valor de hacerlo.

-Yo…-y Hermione quería ser sincera, decirle toda la verdad pero como hacerlo, sabía que en ese momento todo lo que alguna vez tuvo con Ron se perdería, incluida su invaluable amistad y para ella era lo que más le dolía perder-Ron no estoy con nadie más, es solo que no quiero hacerte daño, estando confundida como estoy. No puedo estar contigo y buscar con la mirada a alguien más, pensar en alguien mas ¿entiendes? No quiero engañarte de forma alguna-y la verdad a medias salió de su boca sin quererlo-te quiero demasiado, eres mi amigo ante todo y prefiero lo sepas, ya yo no siento lo mismo, debes aceptarlo-Ron parecía molesto, por lo que oía, por la decisión de haber ido hasta ahí buscándola.

-Lo sabía, no debí venir, no hay esfuerzo alguno que te haga volver ¿no es así?-y Ron grito, un grito de pura frustración salió de su pecho.

-Lo siento, Ron-y ella en verdad lo sentía, apuñalar su corazón con verdades a medias-No quiero decir lo que voy a decir pero no metas más a Hagrid en esto, si lo hace tendré que dejar de visitarlo. Por favor, discúlpame pero no puedo volver contigo, comprendo lo que Ginny y Harry intentan pero no vale la pena, díselos por favor.

Y Ron comenzó a avanzar hasta la puerta, molesto paso por su lado y se detuvo cuando estuvieron hombro con hombro, sin verla, sin mirarla se detuvo para hablar.

-No te preocupes, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no habrá más intentos de mi parte.

Hermione tampoco se giro para verlo por última vez partir, solo sintió algo romperse dentro, lo había perdido para siempre. La puerta se cerro de golpe. Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando estuvo más serena salió de ahí, rumbo al encuentro de una persona.

Llego a ese hermoso jardín, estuvo esperando lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que por fin apareció y ella, dolorida por todo lo que acababa de pasar se lanzo a sus brazos y protegida por ellos, escondida en su pecho, se sintió mejor.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte-comenzó, era lo mejor, que él supiera lo que acababa de pasar.

**.oOo.**

**Gracias a ti que lees, a ti que incluyes la historia entre tus favoritos o follows, a ti que comentas. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Y que todos pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD, felices fiestas, que reciban mucho amor, salud y trabajo, mis mejores deseos para todos. Nos leemos en el 2014. **

**Sue Black**

**XoXo**

Hola Raquel1292, muchas gracias por tus comentarios no sabes me dejas con una sonrisa después de cada uno y lo agradezco infinitamente. Al iniciar la historia, lo tengo que decir, lo hice por mí, porque quería hacerlo y cada vez que subo un capitulo y lo reviso antes de darle publicar me digo no está mal y cuando leo tus comentarios me digo parece que estuvo en verdad bien, me alientas a que el siguiente sea mejor. Sé que me sentiré terrible en el momento en que no aparezca un comentario tuyo (espero no suceda y siempre me comentes) porque me da gusto leer como ves cada capítulo, que te parece cada pequeña escena que lo conforma y me siento pagada por haberlo escrito. Lo leo y digo ¡wow! Esto que ella comenta yo lo escribí, espero me comentes aunque meta la pata y lo arruine todo para hacerme saber que lo hice mal y te tengo que compensar ¿trato? Te mando muchísimos saludos. Lamento haberte hecho esperar pero es que la temporada, aunque feliz y llena de cosas alegres, no ayuda mucho en los tiempos para escribir. Espero aceptes esta actualización como regalo anticipado de Navidad, que por tu último comentario es que me he apresurado a subir el capitulo. FELIZ NAVIDAD, te mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos :) Sue


End file.
